Itachi's moonlight
by Uchiha Misaki
Summary: Non-mass AU...what would happen if Tsunade and Dan had a child and said child was betrothed to Uchiha Itach. ItaOC, a little sasusaku but mainly Itaoc ..on Hiatus will rewrite...5/7/14 the new prologue is up please review!
1. Prologue

_**please let me know if this chapter's version is better... I have not edited the other chapters yet I just want feedback to see if it is worth continuing... Thank you **_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Prologue:

The sun was shining high and bright through the tall trees of what only could be the fire country. The leaves of her home country whispered a greeting of 'welcome back' as a cool breeze rushed past her. Closing her eyes and tilting her face towards the sun to bask in the nostalgia "It is great to be home." Tsunade announced really to no one.

"Hai" the voice of her apprentice/daughter brought her back. "We must be getting close...the breeze seems cooler?"

Slowly opening her eyes to a sight worth it weight in gold "Aa... The gates are just up ahead...Have you not seen a more beautiful sight?"

"No... I don't believe I have!" The dark haired girl smiled.

XxXxX

"Mikoto, how are you?" The voluptuous blonde women stated as she looked at the beautiful raven haired Uchiha matriarch. "It has been to long!"

Said women turned around to face her long lost friend with a hand on her slightly rounded belly "Tsunade" she said with a bright smile.

"Well it looks like Fugaku's got his heir...may I" Tsunade asked as she raised her hand.

"Of course, I couldn't think of anyone else I would want to be my doctor!" Mikoto exclaimed. Tsunade's hand stared to glow green with her medical chakra.

As the two old friends stood in the middle of the market square gossiping and catching up on old times, Tsunade finished her evaluation of the unborn heir to the Uchiha clan.

"Do you want to know what your having?" Squealed the slug princes as Fugaku, the Uchiha patriarch, walked up behind Mikoto.

"Senju-San" he stated coolly nodding his head in a form of formal greeting.

Nodding her head in return she replied "Uchiha-San"

Turning her attention back to the mother to be and asked "Well do you?"

Mikoto looked to her husband with a gleam of hope in her eyes "Hn"

Nearly busting at the seams with joy Mikoto smiled brightly "Yes please tell us"

"The baby is a very strong...very healthy...about 18 weeks along..." Pausing for dramatics in between each statement, causing Fugaku's eye to twitch. Giggling, Tsunade continued "it's a boy, any names picked out yet."

"A boy" Mikoto rubbed her expanding waist and said "Itachi" while Fugaku actually smiled.

XxXxX

After leaving her friend at the market square with her stoic husband, Tsunade head to the Hokage tower taking in the sites along the way. 'Wow things have change'

A short fifth-teen minute walk later, she made it to her destination. A great sense of nostalgia hit her after entering the building, for she had practically spent her childhood growing up there with her grandfather, the Shodai Hokage.

"Tsunade-hime how have you been?" questioned the Sandaime Hokage.

"Great!... you summoned me!" The busty blonde stated, eyes still wondering around the room.

"Yes...as you might as well know already, but the next Uchiha heir will be her soon"

"Yes I just spoke with Mikoto and Uchiha-San before making it here... I have been away for quiet sometime." clarifying her statement she quickly added "the village has changed, but the office is still how I remember it."

"Hime...I know you have been through a lot since Dan's passing, and this is not something you want to discuss, but the time has come to honor the agreement." The Sandaime Hokage announced in his Hokage voice.

" I...eee I am aware" Tsunade said through a broken voice.

"If you don't want to use the ones we set a side before the war I will understand, bu..."

Quickly interrupting "NO... There will be no one else I would want to father my child" Tsunade said with conviction.

"I see" The Hokage said while leaning back in his chair and folding his hands in front if his face.

"How long is the process before implantation?" He asked.

"It will take roughly 3-4 weeks before my womb will be ready."

"When will that make the birth take place?"

"Around February."

"Do you know by chance what they are having?"

"I checked on the way here it is a boy, so we will be using embryo number 2!" She stated with no emotion.

"You are dismissed, please began the process." He ordered and she turned around and left the Hokage tower heading towards the hospital labs.

Saratoba sat back in his chair and sighed to absolutely no one. "This will loosen her up I know it, she will come around Dan don't you worry this will make her happy."

XxXxX

"Uchiha-sans, do any of you have any objections to this betrothal to the Senju child?" The Hokage stated to the elder Uchiha council. Why would they, this will give them an opportune time to join bloods, and possible reawaken the Rinnegan, and a stronger main branch, a clan that strives for power should not say no, would not say no.

One of the elders whispered in Fugaku's ear. "We would be honored to marry our heir to the Senju heir, when she has become of age, but there will be a few things we must discuss first." He declared.

"Bring in the women!" One of the elders crackled.

Mikoto and Tsunade walked in together. "Senju-San, Mikoto-san, there are a few details we must go over before we can seal this betrothal." Both women smiled brightly knowing that their children will be married once they are of age.

"And what is that Uchiha-San?" Tsunade asked.

"First your child will have to bear the seal of the heir on her left inner hip bone."

"What will that do to my child?" She demanded

"This will let all other suitors know she is to be the next Uchiha matriarch and that will keep her pure till Itachi beds her."

"How is this suppose to keep her pure we all know, Kami forbid, how the life of a kunoichi can go, what happens if she is captured and raped then what?... is she no good then" she yelled her legendary temp getting the best of her.

"No this seal will keep her safe no man, even if she wants to, will be able to penetrate her only Itachi." Tsunade sighed. 'To think they have this type of jutsu and have not shared with the other shinobi goes to show you how power hungry this clan is. If only they would allow me to study it I could possible save hundreds of kunoichis...'

"What else do we need to do?" Mikoto chimed in causing her to lose her train of thought and refocus on the matter at hand.

"We need to evaluate her skills...without her knowing... so neither of the children will know that they are to be wed until The Senju child's 15th birthday." A female elder who looks strikingly like Mikoto stated.

"So what do we tell Jami-chan about the mark on her inner hip, that it is a birth mark that looks like an Uchiha fan." The slug princess deadpanned getting really irritated.

"She will not be able to see it only an Uchiha who has the Sharingan will be able to." Fugaku told her.

"Is the anything else we need to know?" The Hokage asked after being quiet for so long, he was starting to get tired and really wanted his pipe.

"If she does not meet the Uchiha standards we have the right to back out and choose another candidate." Said the Uchiha patriarch

"And if he does not meet our standards we will back out as well for she is the sole heir to the Senju clan and will be eligible for the position of Hokage, don't you forget who you are referring to when you speak, I have allowed you to speak freely and with this seal pushing the limits of basically saying she can't keep her legs together, you are very close to tipping over the edge." Tsunade said voice dripping with authority.

"Very well then let seal this deal" The oldest male elder stated trying to break the tension before Tsunade pulled out of this deal and they lost the Rinnegan all together.

Sighing Tsunade said "When does she get the seal?"

"Not until Itachi awakens his Sharingan." Fugaku responded

"I was under the impression that only happens when said Uchihas are threatened!... That could happen once they are genin or even later?" The slug princess questioned

"The set time varies upon skill among Uchiha, but yes the earliest awaken Sharingan on record is twelve." Fugaku answered her question.

"How are we suppose to do this and not let them both know?" Tsunade asked a bit deflated

"All we need to do is a jutsu I will perform and then we have to get a small amount of his chakra they will not need to be in the same room." Fugaku responded

"Very well let's proceed." Tsunade and the Hokage said in unison.

XxXxX


	2. Chapter 1

_**I edited this one to please review this is my first story and I want to know if it is even worth my time to continue. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

Chapter 1

Mikoto gave birth that June to beautiful baby boy, with dark locks and onyx eyes. The child did not make a sound, she was beginning to panic.

"What's wrong with him?" She ask her husband while the nurse continue to wash the child off.

"Why isn't he crying?" Her voice thick with fear.

The medic-nin was looking over the baby when she responded "he is perfectly fine, just very alert."

"What will his name be?"

"Uchiha Itachi...Can you find Tsunade-San?"

The nurse handed Itachi over to his mother bundled in a Uchiha crested baby blanket Fugaku had provided, he was not letting his child get wrapped in what the common child would. Mikoto rolled her eyes as she laughed in a exhausted voice "really darling do you think it would of tainted him?" 'Damn arrogant prideful Uchiha' she thought.

"Hn"

With his single syllable word, but she knew what that meant and she let out a soft giggle as she looked at the child in her arms. He was gorgeous with his raven black hair and bottomless pools of liquid onyx eyes.

Itachi was looking around and his eyes where very focused for a child 'I wonder if he is already sensing chakra' thought Fugaku.

To test this therapy he masked his chakra and move out of sight. Itachi began to turn his head to where his father moved to.

'Unbelievable' Fugaku thought. He moved as only a ninja could and Itachi followed, almost as if he predicted where he was going to be. 'He is going to be a supreme ninja, a prodigy' He reflected.

"Give him to me" he ordered.

She did as she was asked. Itachi did not seem to happy to be leaving the comfort of his mother's arms. It took him longer to relax in his father's arms then it did in his mother's. Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, he opened his eyes to look over at the door to their room.

"Uchiha-San, Mikoto" Tsunade greeted with a bow of her head.

Trailing behind her was nun other than her perverted teammate, The toad sage himself, Jiraiya

"Senju-San, Jiraiya-sama"

"Tsunade thank you for coming to visit us" The newly made mother said half sleep.

"He is gorgeous, May I hold him?"

"Hn" holding his son closer to his chest.

"Fugaku, Yes Tsunade go right ahead" Mikoto chided her husband.

Fugaku reluctantly handed his son to the only female Sannin. As Itachi settled in her arms, he nestled his face into her swell of a chest and place a tiny hand on her breast.

"Fugaku-San, you son already understands the beauty of a women" Jiraiya spouted causing Tsunade to slam her hand, the one not holding baby Itachi, in the back of his head. Effectively causing everyone in the room to sweat drop.

"What was the for Hime?" Completely oblivious to why she was angry.

"Pervert" she huffed

Handing the now sleeping Itachi to his mother, Tsunade turned to older male Uchiha in the room, eyeing him before she spoke.

"Uchiha-San now that your son is born are you having second thoughts about marrying him to Dan and my daughter?"

"Since Dan is no longer alive, Who will be taking responsibility as the father of this child?" He questioned coldly "My son will not marry a bastard."

Her eyebrow twitched 'Baka,' The Uchiha didn't noticed or at least he didn't acknowledge it.

"You knew how I conceived this child when we made the agreement, Dan and I save embryos before the war to preserve the Senju line, and once and for all join our two clans in peace." Her temper getting the best of her.

"I will be the father in the eyes of the public if that is what your worried about, Fugaku-San, If you need I can marry her as well" Jiraiya said with a serious tone.

"Wha..."

"That would be acceptable." The Uchiha patriarch interrupted.

XxXxX

Two months have pasted since Itachi was born, It's now August and the wedding is in two weeks.

"Tsunade, you need to relax" Shizune tried to calm the irate woman.

"How could he do this to me, basically announcing that we are to get married without talking to me about it first, you know this is always what he wanted." Tsunade sniffed

"I know but it not good for my little cousin, Jami-chan needs you to relax." Shizune reasoned with her.

"TSUNADE-HIME it is I you fiancé, I have something special planned" raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manor. "You know what they say about pregnant women..Oh hi Shizune you can join us too."

"Baka" Tsunade yelled letting her temper get the best of her as Jiraiya sailed to the other side of Konoha through a newly made hole in her ceiling.

"Do you see now why I can't marry that Baka"

"He has loved you since you both were children, he has always been perverted Tsunade, Is there something else wrong?" Shizune asked with concern in her voice.

"No, I just don't understand why I have to be married for my child to be legitimate when Dan and I were married when created the embryos."

"It is for appearance reasons, you know how clan politics work. You are pregnant now even thought Dan has been dead for many years."

"I know, I know but do I have to marry that Toad"

XxXxX

"SHIZUNE get her out of me, AHHHHHH"

"Hime you are breaking...AHHHHHH"

Jiraiya tried desperately to remove his hand for her vise like grip. CRACK! all 27 bones in his hand effective broke under her monstrous strength. Sobbing uncontrollable while he held his wife's hand he chided himself 'and to think I wanted this hahaha I must be a masochist.'

"She is crowning, alright Shishou push"

"AHHHHHH..." She screamed as she felt this weight almost drop from her.

"Waaaaaaaaaaa" screamed a tiny baby.

"She is perfect Shishou, let me wash her up and then I will give her to you."

"Oh Hime she looks like you but I see Dan, your great uncle Tobirama, your grandfather Hashirama, and a little of you, Shizune as well." Jiraiya stated honestly. 'She truly was a vision. She is going to turn heads when she is grown.' He mused.

Shizune handed Tsunade her daughter, as Jami-chan opened her eyes a lovely pair of midnight blue eyes looked back at her.

"Ooh Shizune she has your eyes, and look at her hair it a mix of Dan's and my uncle's it looks like moonlite silver dusted with light blue."

'She is soo beautiful' the proud momma swelled with pride and love. 'Oh Dan look at our daughter we created together.'

Just then a medic-nin walked in with a clip board in hand.

"Tsunade-sama, what would you like to put down as her official name?" She squeaked.

"Senju Jami will be her official name, born at 8:32pm on February 17th."

"Yes ma'am"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that"

"Sorry" she squealed as she was running out the door.

XxXxX

"Tsunade-San how are you feeling?" The Uchiha matriarch asked her friend.

"I am so tired Jami-chan is not letting me sleep at all and with the hospital I feel like I have no time, How do you do it?"

"Well Itachi-kun is, how do I put this, a very quiet baby I couldn't ask for a better child. You know Tsunade I could take Jami-chan for a night if that would help and that way the children could spend sometime together." Mikoto said in a singsong voice.

"I would love for her to spend some time with you and Itachi-kun but do you think Fugaku-San would mind" she asked

"He is away on a mission he won't mind one bit." She said with a very bright smile on her face.

"Well then it is settled I will take her to you tonight, do you think we should let them meet and she how they act toward each other before tonight." Wondered the raven haired beauty.

Grabbing an eleven month old Itachi from his stroller and placing him in with the three month old Jami. She immediately stopped crying and Itachi walked over to her an laid his tiny hand on her head and looked at his mommy with wide eyes.

"Mine" he said like a statement not a question.

Both women were shell shocked and didn't know what to say.

"Yes Itachi when you are older she will be yours" his mother responded

Seeming to like that answer he turned to Jami and continued rubbing her head until she fell asleep in his lap. Soon afterwards he fell asleep next to her.

"H-how does he know " shaking her head to relieve her of that thought "is he just in the mine stage?"

"No, not at all this was very unusual." Mikoto said staring at the sleeping children.

XxXxX


	3. Chapter 2

**_Edited this chapter too...I really want to jump into the plot of this story but I don't want to jump so far ahead in time I figured small time jumps to kinda build the relationships between characters sorry if it is dragging please let me know what you think. With that being said..._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did Itachi and Shisui would not be dead they would be tied to my bed lol_**

Chapter 2

A few years later, on route to the Uchiha compound, a very exhausted Tsunade and her three year old daughter walked hand in hand.

"Okaa-san, Is Mikoto-okaa-san going to take Itachi-san, Shisui-kun, and I to the shinobi playground today?" Jami questioned her mother obviously trying to hid what's she really wanted to ask.

'They are growing up way to fast, this war has matured these children far beyond the norm of regular shinobi.' She thought to herself as she responded

"I am not sure, why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if Itachi-san would practice shuriken throwing with me today, he is the best you know, but don't tell him I said that, I will surpass him he is my rival." Jami responded with determined eyes. "I also want to see Hana-chan."

"Inuzuka Hana?"

"Yes she is my best friend. Okaa..." she paused "are you and Jiraiya-otou-san gonna leave again" she said with tears forming in the corners of her midnight blue eyes.

'Ah there it is' "Yes, Jami-chan your Keifu( stepfather) and I will be leaving for sometime, you will be staying with Mikoto-chan at the compound why we are gone." She reluctantly answered. "Hana's parents Inuzuka-san and Tsume-chan and Itachi father Uchiha-san, and Shisui father Kagami-san are all going with us, even Sarutobi-sensi will be there so don't you worry."

"I am not worried Okaa" she state with a strong confident voice and then "It's just am going to miss you and Otousan" Tsunade raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I will miss you too Jami-chan, but look at the brighter side you will get to spend time trying to surpass Itachi." Tsunade chuckled knowingly

"It not funny Okaa, I will surpass him, he thinks he is better than everybody but I will show him." Jami snorted 'stupid arrogant Uchiha' she thought

Rolling her eyes, Tsunade said "It won't be long this war is almost over and then I can began your training again, along with your cousin Shizune."

"If Shizune staying can't I just stay with her rather than Itachi-san? She can train me while you gone." The three year old asked

"No most of the chūini teams like team Minato with Uchiha Obito , Nohara Rin and Hatake Kakashi, team Shikaku with your cousin Shizune, Shiranui Genma, Maito Guy, and team Inoichi with Morino Ibiki, Namiashi Raidō, and Yūhi Kurenai are all going but most of the genin teams are staying here in case something happens." She explained to her overly aware daughter.

"Ok so Anko-chan, and Iruka-san will be here, Iruka is a great teacher maybe he can help me." She said to no one in particular.

"Are you worried about falling behind" she inquired as they walked into the Uchiha compound.

"No, Okaasan I just want to keep learning so when you get back I won't disappoint you."

"You could never do that."

"I love you, Okaa"

" and I love you, mūn"(moon)

The pair walked up the stairs at the main house in the compound and knocked.

XxXxX

"Ohayo, Jami-chan, Tsunade, how are you doing this fine morning?" Questioned the raven eyed beauty

"Can you keep and eye on Jami-chan today why we prepare for departure, I know it is asking a lot..."

"Nonsense I love having her around it is no trouble at all, it like I have a daughter." She giggled knowingly

Once Jami-chan went out back, looking for Itachi, Tsunade responded "well technical she will be, have you seen the rivalry going on between them?"

"Yes, they are so made for each other, Itachi keeps saying her strength is supernatural and her speed is like she is already using the flying thunder god jutsu raising an elegantly plucked eyebrow she continued "Have you taught her your ōoji's technique already."

"Yes, I have but she has not been able to complete the jutsu yet her chakra cords are not full developed, once they are she will be a force thought." Tsunade responded.

"Ya, and Itachi will have for the better term 'a cow' " she used her figures to emphasis a cow to her friend both women busted up laughing as Fugaku walked in.

"Hn"

"Ohayo Uchiha-san are you almost prepared for departure tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, I see your daughter is here may I observe her train with my son" he inquired

"Of course please remember she is only three and has not mastered her chakra control yet." She responded as he was heading to the training ground out back.

"Always the haughty man, how do you do it Mikoto?" Tsunade pried

"He is not always like that, only when other people are around, he on the other hand is very passionate with me." She covered her mouth as she giggled with a pink hue tinting her cheeks.

"I don't want to know, hehehe I already have a perverted husband to fill my head with all that I don't need a perverted best friend too." She bantered her friend " I better get going said husband might send out the toads."

Walking towards the door she threw her hand over her shoulder

"Ja ne"

XxXxX

"Ohayo Itachi-san, can I practice weapons training with you today? I still need to work on my technique, I have not mastered it yet." She stated coolly

"Hn" the stoic four year old grunted, which meant in Uchiha I could care less what you do, but in reality he really did want to she what she's got, he just did not show it. Just then he sensed his father walk out onto the porch.

He was not going to let her beat him, he was an Uchiha and Uchiha's did not let anyone beat them even if she was a Senju, this had been driven into him since birth by his father and the clan elders. He was not going to fail, and defiantly not in front of his father.

So he leaned against the nearby tree and watched as she hit nine out of ten of the targets. He snorted "not good enough" as he hit all ten targets while still staring at her. He walked back to the tree and watched again as she almost hit the tenth target in the center. He smirked.

About her fourth attempt she had hit all ten targets perfectly. She turned to him and smiled brightly. His heart skipped a beat 'what was that' he thought.

"JAMI-CHAN" Shisui yelled running into the backyard and grabbing the girl into a bear hug. Causing Itachi to twitch but no one noticed to his relief.

"Shis-kun how have you been I have missed you" she said sweetly. Another pang to Itachi chest. Almost possessively he thought 'why is he touching her and why is she talking to him so causally.' He did not like having his cousin touch her or the way she spoke to him, it was to personal.

'Why did he feel this way, she is his rival maybe if Shisui takes her away I won't have someone to compete with, yah that's it that's why I feel this way' he reasoned

"Shis-kun I hit all ten targets" she beamed very proud of her self

"Very good Watashi no mūn" the six year old boy said as he reached up and ran his thumb down the curve of her jawline. (my moon)

That did it, Itachi went ridged "Shisui lets spar."

At the same time Itachi was brooding, Fugaku observed 'she is a very strong kunoichi for her age, Itachi seems to not like Shisui touching her, it seems we made a good choice here, but I would rather Itachi chooses his own bride. I need to go see the council when this war is over about possibly postponing the marriage till they are older 15 is just to young.' with that he disappeared with a cloud of smoke.

XxXxX

"Lunch" Mikoto informed the children causing a stamped into the kitchen.

Laughing brightly The Uchiha matriarch spoke "it like we never feed you... Shisui-chan are you alright"

"Yes Mikoto-oba-san I am fine, my little cousin was teaching me a lesson." Shisui said with a little humor to his voice.

"Oh, and what was that" she asked in a singsong voice.

"Not to touch what is his." He laughed, while Itachi glared at him

"Hn"

"Shis-kun what do you mean? Itachi and you were just sparing, next time will you spar with me?" Her eyes sparking with passion.

"Of course Watashi no mūn" he said and smirked at Itachi

'Oh now I see, Itachi has another rival, this time a rival in love' Mikoto smiled brightly 'this I believe my son will win' the proud mother declared.

"After lunch will go to the shinobi playground" Mikoto said feeling a little queasy all the sudden. 'What in the world was that' as another wave of nausea hit her.

"Do you think Shis-kun can come with Mikoto-oka-san? I want to play ninja hide-n-seek with him." Jami asked jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

Shisui smirked again 'that smirk is going to get him in good with the ladies' Mikoto realized. While Itachi's blood boiled.

"Sure he can but I am going to need to stop by and see your mother before we head there Jami-chan" as yet another wave of nausea hit her so hard she had to make swiftly run to the rest room to relieve herself of her breakfast.

"Okaasan, are you ok?" Itachi asked why rubbing his mothers back.

"Yes Ita-kun do not worry yourself I am fine." She spoke quietly as she wondered with a smile 'can I be pregnant oh how Fugaku would be over joyed' she stood up and motioned for them to head out.

XxXxX

"Mikoto, what brings you by" question Konoha's greatest medical-nin "where are the kids?"

"Shizune has them, can you check if I am pregnant?" The raven haired woman asked

"Of course lie back this will only take a few seconds, Do you know when you last cycle was?" Going into medic mode

"To be perfectly honest I never know when it going to be it depends how hard I work my body that month if I get one or not" she spoke freely

Tsunade hand lite green and she placed it on Mikoto's taut stomach, instantly tiny strands of chakra entered her body and searched around till it found what it was looking for.

Tsunade smiled "well it looks like Fugaku is getting another heir, your roughly 13 weeks. I can't be 100% sure because you not that far along but I would say it another boy. Man what a wonderful day I got to tell two people I care about there pregnant."

"Fugaku is going to be ecstatic I can't wait to tell him tonight" suddenly the air changed "promise me you will keep him safe Tsunade." Mikoto looked at her friend seriously

"I am sure he will not need my help but I promise"

"Wait did you say another one of our friends is pregnant?"

"Yah, but she is not happy to have to stay home while Minato goes to war..."

"Kushina is pregnant how far along is she"

"Not as far as you she is about 4 weeks, you due around the end of July while Kushina is due around the beginning of October." Tsunade informed her.

"Well I better get the kids to the playground before Shisui and Itachi kill themselves over the affection of your daughter." She laughted as Tsunade's eyes lite up.

"Ja ne Tsunade-san "

XxXxX

"Hana-chan, how have you been? Do you want to play ninja hide-n-seek with us" motioning her hand to the kids behind her which included Shisui, Iruka, Anko, Izumo, Kotetsu, and while Itachi stood backed and watched.

"Well we will need one more person if Itachi is not playing to make even teams" Hana enlightened them

"I don't think he will play, who else is there" Jami said a little sad that he wasn't playing

"He'll play" as Shisui slide his hand on to Jami's lower back almost instantaneously Itachi walked over

"We should divid into teams" the stoic boy almost whispered

Jami smiled brightly "I will be on..."

"My team" Itachi ordered as everyone looked at him "I still need to teach you proper shuriken throwing techniques."

"But Itachi-kun that has nothing to do with the game." She said shyly with a blush on her cheeks

His heart soared 'She said kun and she blushed for me'

"Yah little cousin I thought you wanted to beat her not have her join you" Shisui laughed. While the rest of the kids snickered.

"How ever it is, what I want now, is her on my team, and that is that" speaking one of the longest sentences he has ever spoken in his short life.

"Ok no need to get pissy little cousin Anko, Iruka, and Hana on my team Jami, Izumi, and Kotetsu on yours." Shisui organized. "Your team goes and hides first"

The two teams ran off in different directions, Jami hid her chakra the best she knew how and crawled into a hole in a large tree trunk and waited.

It was about fifteen minutes later when Itachi located where she was, he was impressed that it took him that long to locate her, she hid her chakra well, but something made her chakra flare for a second. That was the reason he was slightly making his way to her, when he seen his cousin had found her first and had her pinned to a tree whispering something to her. He added chakra to his ears and listened in.

"Since I found you first, I will let you go and hid again for a price Watashi no mūn" he said

"W-what is ttthat Shisui-kun" she stuttered make Itachi very angry what was his cousin doing.

"Just one little kiss" he sounded to old for his age. Itachi's eyes lite red for the first time, as Shisui started to lean in when all of the sudden he was slammed into a tree about 20 feet away "Damn cousin I knew you were there" he yelled and looked back over where Jami once was 'where did he take her'

XxXxX

Itachi looked down at the beautiful moonlit girl that was being held bridal style in his arms she passed out right before Shisui could kiss her 'what was he thinking, I thought I made it perfectly clear she belongs to me, what has she done to me' he pondered.

Beautiful midnight blue eyes looked up at him in wonder "Ita-kun what happened?" His eyes softened for a second, just a second and Jami wasn't sure if she was still suffering from the unconsciousness.

'Great I just passed out in front of Itachi, what does he think of me know.' She scolded herself

"You passed out after you were caught by my cousin" he said cousin coldly and it sent a shiver down her spine.

Her eyes widened when memory hit her and she blushed, "oh my...di-did you get to me before he could ki-ki-kiss me." She stuttered embarrassedly

"Why did you want it?" He smirked

"Wha...No of course not"

"Good" and his grip tightened around her, she turned her head into his chest and breath in his scent, 'thank goodness he could not see her face for it had to be as red as a tomato' she thought.

What she didn't know was Itachi's thoughts where on the same line as hers, while he looked away from her tring to cool his face down. ' I am going to have to tell father about my eyes soon' he brought himself to look at the now sleeping girl in his arms 'I will protect you with my life Watashi no mūnraito' (my moonlight)

XxXxX


	4. Chapter 3

**_After bouncing ideas off of dark the emo queen, I have changed the name to Itachi's moonlight. Thank you dark the emo queen for your input on the matter. Well enough of that here is the new edited chapter..._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did Sasuke's name would be Basan _**

Chapter 3

Sometime has pasted since that day in the shinobi playground. Itachi and Shisui patched things up once he realized what his cousin had done was for him. Jami and Itachi were closer than ever but never dropped the rivalry between them. The war had ended, Konoha had won, not with out a price many shinobi had lost there lives. The children of Konoha even suffered it wrath, traumatizing many.

The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, retired naming Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage. Jiraiya was sent on an extended under cover mission leaving Tsunade and Jami alone. Itachi's otouto was born, they named him Sasuke. A few months later the Nine-Tail attack happened during the birth of Minato's son, Naruto, causing a chain reaction to happen, which included Minato, and Kushina's untimely deaths.

After the death of one of the greatest Hokages Konoha ever seen, Sarutobi-Hokage reluctantly took his position back. The entire council and the Hokage believed the Uchihas were behind the attack, considering only a Sharingan welder can control the Kyūbi. This made it very suspicious since it was reported that during the attack there was a masked man controlling the fox. The Uchiha elders along with Fugaku were made aware of Itachi's awakened Sharingan allowing them to move forward with the sealing. Tsunade allowed the ceremony to happen in hopes to keep the peace inside of Konoha.

Afterward, it seemed like the children did not know it happened and went on with their lives. Itachi mastered the Sharingan at age 6, graduated the academy at the unbelievable young age of 7 after only one year, passed the Chūnin Exams at age 10, and became an ANBU a half year later with Shisui right behind him. A lot of that had to do with the fact that right after Jami graduated the academy at age 8, still an unbelievably young age, Tsunade took her and Shizune away to study.

Things were starting to get tense between Konoha, and the Uchihas, the Sandaime Hokage decided to take action before an internal war broke out. He sent a summons to both Tsunade, and Jiraiya to come home. He needed to wave the peace agreement they made in their faces in order to stop what the council and Danzo had in mind. So after three years they finally returned, but not all of them were the same. Tsunade was the first to make it back with Jami and Shizune in tow.

"Hokage-sama you summoned us" Tsunade said while the three stood in the hokage's office.

Jami could not help but look around, this was her second time in the Hokage's office and things have not changed much in three years. There were the standard ANBU guard around somewhere, she knew they would only make themselves aware if they were needed, but still could not shake the idea that someone was watching her.

"Yes Tsunade, I did and once you have settled back in, why don't you and I have tea and go over the details of the original peace treaty." He was being vague knowing that the two people involved in this treaty where standing in the room. One in plan site the other in the shadows.

"Yes Hokage-sama" as they bowed and turned to leave he chimed in "Jami-chan, my you have grown into a beautiful young woman."

"Thank you Hokage-sama" she replied turning towards the door and leaving with her mother and cousin.

"What lovely women we have back in the city now, don't you think?" He ask

"Yes, Hokage-sama" a rather young sounding ANBU responded.

"No need for formalities no one is here but you and Itachi-san, Kakashi." The Hokage informed

Removing his mask and looking towards the other ANBU operative in the room expecting him to remove his mask. When he did there stood a 12 year old Itachi with an emotionless face.

"Well isn't that better, so Kakashi we now have two very eligible young ladies back in town don't you agree?" The Hokage chuckled at the small twitch Itachi made.

"Oh yes Shizune has really grown and did you get a look at the Senju girl, she already looks like a goddess imagine in a few years when she is of age" Kakashi answered knowing what the Hokage was doing.

"Itachi" the Sandaime stated in his professional voice.

"Yes Hokage-sama " Itachi answered emotionlessly, but internally he was in a knot. 'That girl, what does she do to me? I haven't seen her in 3 years and the second she walks in to my life again my mind gets all mushy' Itachi brooded.

"I need to discuss something's with Tsunade-san and your father must be present please inform him to join us in 1 hour, and then take the afternoon off."

"and Kakashi, go inform Genma and Shisui to take over and then inform Tsunade of the time to meet. Oh, and Kakashi afterwards you can take the afternoon off too." he said with a wink. Then his office was empty, where the two operatives were standing was a cloud of smoke. He smiled to himself 'well I did my good deed for the day'

XxXxX

"Okaa-san, I am going to go train, if you need me I will be on training field 3." The silvery haired girl called out as she disappeared in a burst of star dust.

'That girl always has a flare for the dramatics, but tries to act like she doesn't' Shizune thought, and then chuckling "Shishou do you think she is tring to catch a glimps of the Uchiha boys?"

"Don't let her hear you say that, do you remember what happened last time?" Tsunade said holding back a laugh.

"I never thought I would see another person use the Spirit Transformation Jutsu ever again, like father like daughter, needless to say it scared the shit out of me."  
>Shizune deadpanned.<p>

"That girl has learned and mastered almost ever one of my family jutsus, which is almost impossible the only other was my sofu (grandfather) she even got his wood element." Tsunade boasted proudly

"What did you expect, you did take the best genes from you and Katō-sama and created the best shinobi possible, her name is only fitting since her father was know as the ikiryō (living ghost)." Kakashi said appearing out of nowhere causing the women to twitch slightly. "and Senju Jami literally meaning a Yōkai (type of Japanese ghost) with a thousand jutsus." Tsunade rolled her eyes of course he would put it together.

"Let's just hope she doesn't become vengeful like her name sake" she snorted as Shizune walked is.

"Konnichiwa Kakashi-kun" Shizune said with a slight blush 'hmm she still has feelings for me after all this time, what to do' he thought with a smirk under his mask.

"Konnichiwa Shiz-chan" he said casually. Her blush darkened 4 shades, the reaction he wanted, he smiled to himself very satisfied with his findings.

"Oh would you too just kiss and get it over with"

Shizune and Kakashi both sweat dropped. Changing the subject quickly "Tsunade, Hokage-sama request you presence in the tower, now"

"What on such short notice I should show him" she grumbled to herself not seeing the guilty look on Kakashi's face. Nor was he gonna inform her he was suppose to tell her an hour ago. Tsunade promptly disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

"So, took your sweet time coming here" Shizune exclaimed tring not to show her amusement at his squirming. "Don't worry I won't tell her"

"Well, I got lost on the path of life and I had to stop by and get something" as 4 beautiful Calla lilies popped into his hand.

The amused look was replaced with an affectionate one "Kakashi-kun wha..." She was cut off as he dropped his mask and kissed her. Stunned was an understatement. As far as she knew no one has seen his face, 'he is very handsome' she blushed excessively.

Trying to take control of her blush, "you can't just walk in here after all this time and just kiss me Kakashi" she said with her hands on her hips

"Shizune-chan will you do me the pleasure of accompanying me to the Natsu(summer) festival this weekend." He said with a dazzling smile 'why does he hid that' she thought shaking her head. While he misinterpreted the action and dropped the smile quickly "Shizune. I am sorry I bothered yo..." As he was cut off with a ground breaking kiss.

XxXxX

"Sasuke-kun" a little girl with cherry blossom pink hair with a red ribbon in it and wide celadon green eyes stared at a younger copy of Itachi, but with hair that spiked in the back of his head instead of the long silky hair that was gathered in the back low on his shoulders.

"Hn"

'Oh that is Itachi's otouto for sure' Jami thought as she successfully hid herself from the children's presence.

"Are you going to the festival this weekend" the adorable little girl asked with a blush on her cheeks

"No"

"But Sasuke-kun it going to be so much fun, maybe we can..."

"No, you annoying" he interrupted her rudely making her eyes tear up in the corners

'That little shit' as she appeared in front of said little shit causing his emotionless face to crack for a second, as he started at the livid goddess in front of him, his jaw squared 'who is this girl and why is she talking to me this way, and why did I think of her as a goddess' he prodded himself.

"listen here you Basan, who do you think..." She was cut off by a pair of strong arms encircling her waist.

"Long time no see Watashi no mūn" as she spun around to see a 15 year old Shisui smirking at her 'wow he had grown into a very handsome man' she gaped.

"Like what you see? Did you just call my little cousin a fire-breathing chicken monster?" He said laughing still holding her in his arms.

Sasuke just stared at his cousin with the goddess 'why is the she calling me a Basan, I don't look like a fire breathing chicken, and why do I keep thinking that'

"Yes I did, you should really teach him how to talk to girls he is horrible even worse than Ita-kun." She said giggling

At that Sasuke spoke up "you know my Aniki"

Jami looked at the younger Uchiha "of course I know your ani he is my rival and one of my closes friends" turning to the little girl "sweetheart what is your name?"

"Haruno Sakura" she squeaked

"Hn, annoying"

'That little shit' Jami grunted and went to lunge at him but Shisui held her in place.

Giving up for now she turned back to Sakura "How very fitting do you want to go to the festival with Shisui-kun," said man and the younger Uchiha stiffened "Ita-kun, and I?"

"Aniki will not go" Sasuke declared as Jami moved over to Sakura

"If Jami-chan is going he will" Shisui whispered under his breath but Sasuke heard him and shot him a glare worthy of Madra himself. Shisui laughed loudly and swiped a hand over face. "Mūn it really has not been fun around here without you, does Itachi know you are here?"

"I am not sure we just got here this morning, but knowing him he does." She stated and was suddenly twisted and pulled into the strong arms of the prodigy himself.

"Itachi not so fast." she giggled as he hugged her tightly and glared at his cousin .

"Hn" 'why does he always have to touch her' he brooded

"Ita-kun do you want to go to the festival with me or is it just Shisui and me" she said in a almost scary sweet voice with wide midnight blue sparkling eyes and puckered lips. He sweat dropped 'when did she get so beautiful'

"Hn" which meant I am not letting you and my older cousin go alone.

Smiling a bright mischievous smile "see Basan, I told you, now Sakura-chan are you gonna go with us?" She said as she twisted in Itachi's arms to face the young girl, her back now to Itachi's chest. Sasuke openly gaped at how his brother was acting with this girl.

"Watashi no mūnraito did you just call my otouto a fire-breathing chicken monster" Itachi said with a smirk and tightened his grip on her waist as if she was going to disappear.

Looking up at him over her shoulder she said with an innocent look on her face "but Ita-kun look at him doesn't his hair remind you of a chicken's ass and I assume he can perform a Katon he is your brother." Itachi laughed, everyone but Jami paled.

"I will go to" Sasuke said, he has to keep his eye on his Aniki something is not right, 'maybe she put a jutsu on him or something' he thought.

"I would like to go to Jami-san" Sakura jumped at the chance to go somewhere with Sasuke.

"Great then it's a date" Jami said bring a blush to Sakura and Sasuke's faces.

"Shisui do you have a girl to bring?" Itachi asked with that everyone sweat dropped.

XxXxX

Itachi offered to walk Jami home and made Sasuke walk Sakura home while Shisui sulked and walked towards The Inuzuka compound. 'maybe Hana will want to go'

"Itachi when did you get into ANBU" Jami grunted as she noticed his swirled tattoo on the left shoulder of his arm.

"When I was 10" was his response as he watch the silver haired moon goddess before him 'I wonder how she has grown "are you going to try for ANBU as well Mūn?"

"Okaasan took me away before I could take the Chūnin Exams, I will have to start there." She said with a sad voice "but yes I will be ANBU, there will be no trying" she stated cockily. As she flipped her hair over her shoulder and twisted it up into a messy looking bun and held it in place with two senbons.

"What do you do around here for fun Ita-kun or do you not have fun" she giggled

"Hn"

"Well that's gonna change I am back now!" She claimed

He smirked 'yes things around here have not been fun at all since you left, that looks like it is going to change indeed' he reflected

"Do you want to spar" she asked

That took him back a bit "I can't write now I have to head back to the compound for dinner. Do you want to come Okaasan would love to see you?" He asked hopefully

"I would love to see Mikoto-okaa-san, and Fugaku-otou-san again, but I got to let Okaasan know or at least Shizune-san."

"Well I will walk with you there so you don't get lost on your way" he smirked

"Itachi I think I can find my way around" she said confused as to why he thinks she would get lost not that much has changes since she left.

He openly laughed and it made her heart skip a beat "Ita-kun..." Her words were lost as he leaned forward and brushed his lips to hers. She stopped breathing as he depended the kiss, she finally registered that Itachi was kissing her and responded hungrily producing a small moan that was swallowed by his heated lips. He bit her lower lip gently asking for permission to enter. As there tongues battle for dominance, his winning of course, they broke away as the need to breathe arisen.

As midnight blue met onyx and foreheads touching "what was that Ita-kun?"

"I missed you" he could not believe he was saying this. He was completely and utterly in bliss having her back in his arms, but as soon as the moment appeared it disappeared. All the sudden he stiffened, as well as Jami 'she senses that she has better skills then I imagined' he thought as 2 ANBU appeared and noticeable paled at the sight of one Uchiha holding a silver haired goddess in his arms.

'Is this the Senju we were sent here to find, she is hot' Genma thought the ANBU with the ram mask on.

"Uchiha we can come back in 5 if you need some more time" he said

'Baka' thought the other ANBU in a fox mask "we're here to summons both you and Senju-san to the Hokage tower, Tsunade-sama and Uchiha-sama are already there, the meeting is in 20 minutes don't be late" and with that he popped out leaving the ram masked ANBU staring at the 2 who are now standing next to each other like nothing happened.

"If you can't think of what to do with your time I can surely show you and example of what to do with the lovely lady here, just let me try what's on page 24 in the Icha-Icha book" he said while dodging kunai from both parties popping out in a cloud of smoke with a "gosh I was just trying to help and goddess you don't know what's your missssssssinggggggg." His voice trailed off.

XxXxX


	5. Chapter 4

_**Edited chapter **_

**_Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto's age group 7-8_**

**_Itachi, Jami, Hana's age group 12-13_**

**_Shisui, Anko, Iruka's age group 15-17_**

**_Kakashi, Shizune, Genma's age group 20-21_**

**_Tsunade, Jiraiya, Fugaku's age group 43-44_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto _**

Chapter 4

"But Jiji it wasn't me I swear" echoed down the hall of the Hokage tower as I turned the corner to see a 7-8 year old boy being drug out of the office by an angry disgusted looking Iruka. "Um...Iruka-sensei don't make me clean the whole mountain I swear it wasn't me"

"Iruka...sensei?" I questioned confused "I really haven't been gone that long have I"

"Jami-san, Itachi-san" bowing his head "it is really nice to see you, I just became the sensei at the academy this year" he cleared up my confusion

"Oh, how do you like it" I asked 'I always knew he make a great teacher'

"As you can see I have my hands full" he said emphasizing the struggling child cladded in orange. Said child looked at me "you know to be a ninja you have to be stealthy, it not about if you did it or not, it is about if you get caught" I winked at him and a big goofy grin appeared on his face. "Yosh, Your so smart Bishōjo (pretty girl)"

"Senju-san, Uchiha-san, you can go in now" a tall guy in a jōnin suit without the flak jacket and dark circular glasses said. I later find out he is special jōnin named Ebisu.

As we walk into the room I notice three things, one: my mother was there with Itach's father, both not very happy looking, two: the same ANBU from early was there, as I remembered his words I blushed and Itachi stiffened, and third: the elder council was present, including Danzō Shimura(that guy gives me the creeps), Koharu Utatane, and Homura Mitokado. This must be serious I thought.

"Hokage-sama" we said in unison.

"Have you heard of an organization called the Akatsuki" everyone in the room stiffened, even Itachi, at his question 'so he knows who they are and I don't' I mulled over a bit irritated.

"No Hokage-sama" I responded

"As you know you Otousan Jiraiya-sama, the toad sage, has been on an extended mission." He stated and I nodded in response.

"Err...but what does his Ero..." my mother coughed " romance novels" I corrected "have to do with it? He said he was doing research"

"That is his cover, but moving on, the reason I summoned you here is to discuss that we have reason to believe that organization has been collaborating with someone with in the village" everyone gasped.

"Uchiha, do you have any knowledge of this" grunted Danzō. As he said this two visible Uchihas and one ANBU tensed, the air thickened.

"Why is it when anything happens in this village it always an Uchiha!" Fugaku stated not questioned "we know nothing"

"Figures, like you know nothing about the Nine tails attack either" Koharu accused

"Council if you can not hold your tongue I will be forced to ask you to leave" the Sandaime roared, this shut them up for the time being.

"Uchiha-san I do not share their opinions, I know since we have our agreements and we have talked out our treaties, you will not go back on your words" he said an glanced a look at Itachi and myself 'what was that about' I wondered.

"So do you know who the connection is between the Akatsuki and village is?" My mother asked "or has my lovely husband not figured that out yet."

"We have not." He stated "and Jiraiya has only just recently found out."

"Why do you need my daughter here?" My mother stated as I visibly was embarrassed my face tomato red 'why does she have to always belittle me'

"Okaasan" she ignored me

"The Chūnin examines are in two weeks in Suna I need you to go and take that test so we can officially get you up in rank. As of right now, until your a Chūnin my hands are tied on getting you into ANBU, once you are recognized, then we can do a quick evaluation of your skills..." He was interrupted

"Seemingly she has some" Homura snorted, Koharu laughed. Itachi, my mother, and I released our sakki and the room quieted quickly.

The Hokage ignored them and continued "...and promote you accordingly. We will need to assembly you a genin team that is ready to take the test"

"Yes Hokage-sama" I bowed

"My genin team is shy one and still needs to take the test" Ebisu said

"Hana Inuzuka and Torune Aburame I think that will work. Itachi your team will accompany her and Ebisu's team to Suna, Dismissed" he finished ushering us away.

"Yes Hokage-sama"

XxXxX

"Jami-chan it is so nice to see you, my you have grown in to a beauty" Mikoto said looking me up and down

"Arigatō" I said with a pink hue to my cheeks and was drawn in for a warm hug.

"Itachi did you finally snag the girl away from your cousin" she said noticing our closeness

"Hn"

"What do you mean by that Mikoto-okaa-san?" I asked truly unaware causing her to giggle and Itachi to statue more, if that was even possible the guys a living statue.

Changing the subject Itachi asked his mother "Okaasan, Jami is going to say for dinner"

"Oh, really I have missed your company so" she said excitement rolling off in waves

"Are you too dating?" A rude voice came out from the hallway as the stoic younger raven haired boy came out looking as passive as ever. If it wasn't for his question you would think he doesn't care.

"No, Basan"

"Yes, otouto"

"Wha.."

"I do need to properly ask your parent's consent, but my intentions are to court you Watashi no mūnraito" he stated with conviction.

Mikoto squealed "grand babies" I paled and then everything went black. I fell into a strong pair of arms, as I leaned into a warm chest. ' why do I always faint in front of him'

I heard a angry voice as a faded out "Aniki you can be serious, you can not put her in your room"

XxXxX

I woke some time later to very masculine room on a crimson bed engulfed in Itachi's scent, which always reminded me of the forest right after it rained. I felt so safe and at home, then I remembered what Mikoto said and promptly blushed.

I was about to get up when I heard two quieted voices heading towards the room, and stopped a little down the hall. I could not make out who they were since the chakra masked skillfully, so I stilled and calmed my chakra so it seem like I was still asleep.

"What do you think the council is going to do Itachi, you can't put her through that" an angry Shisui whispered

"I do not care what they think" Itachi whispered

I listen intently 'are they talking about me, but what are they talking about' I thought with a very confused look on my face

"They will never allow you to marry her, Itachi." Shisui growled raising his voice slightly.

"Quiet she is asleep" Itachi snarled

'What why are they talking about marriage? We just started to date, and why is Shisui so angry with Itachi.' Ran through my confused head.

"Have you thought what this would do to you, Sasuke, her, and no less how your parents will react" Shisui said quietly controlling his anger.

'What does this have to do with Basan' I thought and as I asked it aloud Itachi responded "Sasuke will not mind taking over as head of the clan, it what he wants"

'What the hell does that mean take over as head' completely lost I just stared at the wall.

"Ok I admit he got sibling rivalry but he would not want you to give up your place as the head of the clan nor will you parents just so you can date Jami-chan" a loud bang erupted down the hall close to where the voices where almost like someone was thrown into it. "You will end up breaking her heart" It suddenly got quiet.

'What I can't let him do that' as I heard foot steps heading my way. I panicked and disappeared in a cloud of star dust.

XxXxX

I spent the next few days trying to ignore both Itachi, and Shisui. The festival was that evening and I knew that I would run into one of them 'should I even go?' I pondered.

'what about little Saku-chan? she wants to go with Basan but he will not go without his Aniki' I wondered as I twisted my silver blue hair around my index finger. 'No I will not leave her hanging' I resolved slamming my hand on my desk and cracking it in half. Sometimes I don't know my own strength and to think I didn't even put chakra into it.

I walked over to the closet and pulled out a velvet lined box holding my kimono dress, Jiraiya-otou-san got for me on my last birthday. It wasn't a traditional one in any sense, it is a dark blue satin mid thigh length dress with detachable sleeves held together by silver chains. The trim around the neck line, the upper part of the sleeves and 1inch of trim on the lower half of the sleeves is white with light blue, silver and dark blue flowers. The obi matches the trim and is a corset that laces in the back, the bow in the back is removable. It was perfect for a summer evening.

After I got dressed, I twisted my hair up in it's normal messy bun and placed my dark blue chop sticks Shizune got me to go with the dress. They are hidden senbons laced with a muscle paralyzingly poison. I finished my makeup flawlessly, and strapped my kunai to my thigh. "Every kunoichi should be prepared Okaa always says." I say out loud to absolutely no one. Smiling as I check my appearance one last time before I headed out to pick up Sakura.

"Bye, Okaasan I am heading to get Sakura-chan and going to the fair" I yell as I am almost out the door.

"Jami-chan I would like you to take your Otousan's god son with you he is all alone and has no one to look after him" she said as I look at her speciously 'what is she up to' I wonder 'well what can I do.'

"Ok Okaa, what is his name"

"Do you remember the little boy at the Hokage tower a few days ago?" She asks tring to be sweat. 'How can I forget that loud mouth brat'

"Yes, what is his name and do you know where I can find him" I ask

"He will meet you a Sakura-chan's house along with Itachi's little brother" she answers. I inwardly cringe 'does that mean Itachi is going to' I hoped not I still don't know what to say to him.

"Ok Okaa I am heading out" I causally say as I turn towards the door

"Oh Jami-chan his name is Uzumaki Naruto" she added

"Ja ne" I say as I toss two fingers in the air over my shoulder lazily.

XxXxX

I get to Sakura's about 20 minutes later, since I had to walk in my dress and getas, and she lives on the civilian side of town. It was a nice walk, the streets where decorated beautifully and all the chōchin line the streets already lite, making the night sky assume the appearance that it was on fire.

I walk up to the address I have for the Haruno residences and move to knock when the door opened abruptly, surprising me since I did not detect any chakra behind the door.

"Ekk...Konbanwa Haruno-san I am here to pick up Sakura-san to go to the festival with me." I speak as properly as I can after that embarrassing act. My cheeks heat up and I know for sure they are pink. I am not use to the tiny amounts of chakra the civilian possess.

"Yes, and what is you name" A man said who I assume is Sakura's Otousan.

"Senju Jami" I say proudly

"Oh Senju-san please, please come in I am sorry that I keep you waiting" as he ushers me in. I remove my getas and step up to walk in to the home.

"Jami-chan you came!" An excited Sakura beams brightly "I love your kimono I have never seen anything like it"

"Arigatō, Jiraiya-otou-san got it for me when he was at kika island in the land of the sea" I told her and her father stiffened very noticeably

"Otousan is everything ok" Sakura asker her father.

"Oh yes I just had no idea you were friends with a child of a legendary Sannin, Sakura-chan" he smiled

"Actually my Okaa is Senju Tsunade and Jiraiya is my Keifu. My father is deceased his name was Katō Dan, but that would still make me a child of a Sannin and a step child of a Sannin." I said giggling at his reaction "Saku are you ready"

"Hai" as the door bell rang repeatedly

"SAAAAAKUUUUURAAAAA-CHANNNNNNN are you in there I am here with the TEME!" A very loud and obnoxious voice rang out.

"Dobe shut up" a monotone voice was barely heard 'huh it would seem fish cakes and Basan are here' I mused

"Uuuuggg way does That Baka have to go with us, I wanted to walk with Sasuke-kun alone tonight" two noticeable different tones as she referred to the both of the boys outside. "Are you still going with Itachi?"

"No I do not want to see him tonight, and I will try to keep Naruto away tonight so you and the Basan can have a good time, let me get the door." As I head towards the door, and open it to the spike blonde haired boy from a few days ago.

"Whoa..." He said wiping the blood from his noise. "Sakura you have changed... Oww TEME what was that for" he said rubbing his head

"Baka that is not Sakura that is Jami-chan" Sasuke said never removing his eyes from me. "Are you going with my Aniki"

"Nope I am fish cakes's date tonight, he couldn't be the third wheel now could he" I said as Sasuke put 2 and 2 together.

"I am not here to go on a date with Sakura if that is what you are referring to" he stated.

"Fish cakes who...Wha...your my date HELL YAH...Dattebayo." He yelled fist pumping the air. I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore I busted up my arms wrapping around my waist to hold in my stomach.

"You did agree to a date when we talked at the beginning of the week, a man never goes back on his word. You never know, if you let it, you might just have fun." I said

"I only agreed if Aniki was going but he isn't so now I..." I cut him off " that is not how that works you are going, you are going to have a good time, and I do not want to see you pouting do you understand Basan." I demanded

"BaaaaaaHaaaaaaa TEME is a Basan, I can see it" naruto said rolling on the ground laughing

Just then Sakura walked out in a stunning yukata that was pastel green with delicate looking cheery blossom that look like they are blown across the back. Her hair was done up and she just looked like a vision. I noticed both boys looking at her with appreciation, even thought the Basan made it look like he wasn't, I could tell since I spent so much time with his brother, I could almost read them like a book.

"Sakura-chan you look beautiful, don't you think Sasuke?" I elbowed him

"Hn"

"Well let's get going" I say and then lean over to whisper in Sakura's ear loud enough for Sasuke to hear but to not think I did it on purpose "don't worry Sakura hang around me long enough and you won't want to waist time on these boys I know many Chūnin and Jōnin that would pay you more attention to you then he does."

Sasuke stiffened and I couldn't help but laugh, all the sudden I felt a familiar present behind me "Watashi no mūnraito can we talk"

"I don't know Itachi, Fish cakes here might get made I am his date tonight" Itachi narrowed his eyes and glared at Naruto. "I...I...don'ttttt mmmmind" he stuttered.

I glared at Naruto and mouthed trader to him and walked off with Itachi leaving the three together by the Kingyo Sukui stand trying to scoop out a fish with the paper net. Sakura was laughing as a fish jumped and hit Sasuke in the head. I smiled maybe I did one good thing tonight.

"Why are you avoiding me Mūn" he asks me, and I turn to him as he pulls me into his strong arms.

"Hn" I adopted from him trying to avoid the real reason

"Don't" was all he said a pained expression on his usually stoic face.

"Itachi, I can not let you give up your clan it is to important, and besides Basan would run it into the ground within the first two years, mark my words" I said tring to make lite of the situation. "I care about you dearly and I think we should just be friends, I was told that you are already engaged and on her 15 birthday you will meet, I just can't deal with that. Shisui is correct it would break my heart." I ramble as I pull away and start to head back to the kids.

"Don't I get a say in this Jami?" Itachi said in a very intimidating voice

"Please Itachi this is hard enough as it is I don't think I could deal with the fact that you gave that all up for me, and regret it, I am only 12 and you are only 13."

"That makes not a difference" he states

"I'll tell you what, if when your 16 and you have meet and gone through the courting of the traditional way of your clan and you still would rather court me, we will try then. I will not court anyone till I am older, unless it is Naruto he is just to cute with all that spike blonde hair and those blue eyes." Itachi's eyes narrowed "I am joking he is Otousan's god son, that makes him my otouto. I really hope we can stay friends during this experiment." I ask hopefully

"That is acceptable, but I can't say I won't make it known that you are mine and no one is to get close to you during this time frame. Which is useless might I added, I already decided I want you, but I will respect your wishes." Itachi states and then added can I get one last kiss before you go?" he pulled me into his arms and I stared into his onyx eyes that bled red 'he wants to remember this moment' I realize and nodded.

All of my senses were suddenly on fire as he lips brushed against mine. I trembled in his arms, while he gently bit my lower lip I opened to him immediately and deepened the kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance I backed off allowing him to take control of the kiss, I liked it that way. When we broke for air he kissed along my neck living light marks along his path marking me as his, when he bit my pulse point my mind went blank causing me to rethink everything I just said to him.

"Watashi no mūnraito you are mine as I am yours don't forget it" he disappeared and I became suddenly cold from the lack of his body heat. 'Please, tell me I did the right thing' was all that could run through the mind as I tried to remember why I just did what I did.

XxXxX


	6. Chapter 5

_**A bit of a time jump here with a short discription of what happened in between **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **_

Chapter 5

The two weeks before the Chūnin examine was extremely grueling. My training was brutal, Okaasan, Shizune, and even Kakashi Shizune's boyfriend (although they won't admit it) signed up to pound me into the ground, when I wasn't working with Ebisu-sensei, Hana-chan, and Torune-san. It was worth it in the end the Examine went off without a hitch. Shortly after we returned from Suna I was evaluated and ranked, to my annoyance, a special jōnin and not an ANBU. I needed to step up my game if I was to catch up to, if not surpass Itachi.

Almost three years passed since that day, I went on numerous missions and long since surpassed my Okaasan, but still had been passed over for ANBU. During my spare time I still train with Shisui and Genma, they too didn't understand why I have been passed up for ANBU, since I can dance circles around them in a spar. Itachi and I seen less and less of each other till it got to the point we were not seeing each other at all. 'Itachi turned 15 a few months ago, I wondered if they introduced him to his future wife yet, maybe she is exactly what he wants in a women and that is why he cut me off so I wouldn't keep up hope' I reasoned one night, while on my way back to Konoha, returning from a successful solo S-class mission.

Contemplating on whether to head to the small town or set up camp, I noticed a hot springs not to far off. When I arrived I noticed it was a co-ed bath house, 'oh well, it doesn't look like that many people are even staying here.' I walk into the establishment dress fully in civilian clothing do to my undercover status and asked for a room.

"Just you stayin' honey" a creepy looking man said with curiosity and something else in his blue eyes.

"Yes just one" I reply 'I better keep my eye out for this one'

"Well you better be careful a few ninja checked in earlier, a looker like you might have her some trouble." The creepy guy said. 'What does he think I am a kitten'

"Thank You" I replied and then quickly asked "by any chance do you know where they were from?" 'Maybe I can get some info out of him'

"Not a clue they had on all black nothing distinctive" he answered sounding like he was getting annoyed. 'Oh, I better step it up before I lose him'

"How could you tell they are ninjas?" I tried my luck one more time, leaning in to the counter allowing my cleavage to emphasize just how large they are. This perked him right up. 'Figures men, it pays to live with the king of pervs.'

"I can sense these things, ya know it a talent I have" he boasted 'Oooh he is trying to impress me.'

"Really, that's amazing! Thank you for the warning, but I am not going to worry when I have a strong man like you to protect me." I purred. His eyes lit up with glee and his hands moved from the keys he had them on to another set.

"You know the room I was gonna put you in is not clean yet, I got this one that is much better and is right down the hall from mine, no extra charge." He said in a hushed tone.

"I can not accept" I whispered innocently

"I insist, but the ninjas will be in the rooms across the hall, they had asked for a sweet" he added

"Will your room will be next door to mine in case anything happens" I continue with my charades.

"Oh course" he winks 'oh damn what did I get myself into, I hang around Otousan to much, this work way to easy on men. He always does say use what you got.'

"Thank you kind sir, what are the times for the springs?" I inquire

"For you honey any time is fine, there will be complementary breakfast served in the morning and there are yukata and geta in the sweet that you can use to and from the baths." He smiles at me as i notice he is missing half his teeth, I shiver which he takes as a good sign.

"Thank you again, I will take my leave now" I say as I bow and turn to head to my sweet.

XxXxX

Once in my room I promptly look around 'well at least one thing came out of spending travel time with Otousan' I giggled to myself having a perverted step father had it trials and tribulations but it also had its perks, like explaining how to get over on a man. 'Okaasan hates when I use what he thought me, but it has gotten me luxury items especially since I have...um...developed'

I decided to go down to the springs earlier rather than later, 'maybe I can bet the evening rush' I ponder. Undressing rather quickly, kinda afraid that the perverted man has holes somewhere in the walls, and throw the yukata on. It was a rather plain looking blue with white puffy looking clouds on it. Double checking if I had two towels I headed for the door and put on the geta to head out.

Walking into the springs I notice only one older lady in the water. 'Great no one to stare at me' I think as I strip off the geta and yukata. Stepping into the hot healing waters "ahhhhh that's nice" I voiced out loud and a small giggle erupted from my lips. Shortly after settling in I began to nod off. My dreams completely engulfed by one man.

Sometime goes by before I was awakened by a loud bang and splash. Jumping up and getting into a defensive stance I realize I have made two mistakes. One: I was completely naked, two: I was standing in front of what I can assume were the ninjas that the creepy man was referring to.

"Shit" as I duck down into the water 'why does it have to be them' standing in front of me were four ANBU that I really didn't want to see, all accept one of then were openly gaping and had blood running from there noise.

"I can die now a happy man" Genma says in a dazed voice "I have seen pure beauty, my dreams will never compare." He continued dramatically with a hand draped across his forehead.

"Jami-chan is that you, I never realized how...um...developed you have become" that one was Shisui. "My imagination did not do you justice."

"Turn around NOW!" I scream noticing as they turned around that Kakashi had pink tint to his cheeks and Itachi looked as stoic as ever. 'great now what else could go wrong' as I climb out of the water and proceeded to slip on the edge. 'Why did I have to think that.' I thought as I prepared myself to hit the rock surround the spring, but the impact never happened. Instead two very strong, very warm arms encase me and keep me from falling.

Onyx meet midnight blue, suddenly realizing I was naked and in the arms of the very man I have been dreaming about, my face flushed bright red. "Ita-Itachi you can put me down now" I stuttered as I look over at the other males that are present, five eyes on me, and not just on me but what was in between my legs. Suddenly my voice comes back full strength "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT" shaking my fist and hiding my body from view behind Itachi. I was pressed against his back, I looked up at him and noticed a very visible smirk.

"Uh...Itachi" Shisui said ignoring me completely "I need to talk to you like now"

"No, what is it Shisui I will not move and let you openly gape at her" Itachi stated emotionless

"Fine have it your way, Itachi" Shisui said crossing his arms over the his chest "she has been marked" was all he said, everyone completely confused, but Itachi knew what it ment "no one in our clan would dare..." Itachi insisted

"I have been wha...Itachi what the hell do you think you are doing" I screamed as Itachi spun around and dropped to his knees. His face right in front of my most sacred of places. Instinctively my hands shot up to cover the areas exposed.

"It is clearly mine, but I never marked her Shisui" Itachi said sounding seriously confused.

"Will you please turn around, all of you so I can get dressed" I ask with venom in my voice. Three of the ANBU turn around immediately. Itachi gaze lingers on what was between my legs a little longer, so I clear my throat getting his attention. His eyes shift to my "fine but I would have never took you for a pervert Itachi" I huffed as I walk over and grab the towel to dry what was left of my wet body and my hair. Afterwards I grab the yukata and geta and quickly secure it around my body.

"Ok now can someone explain what that was all about please" I ask in a dangerously sweet voice. Everybody but Itachi paled.

"There is a ceremony that Uchihas do when they are betrothed, in which the intended girl is marked with the chakra of the male, preventing her from having intercourse with anyone else besides an Uchiha before her marriage night. The heir has a stronger seal that will not allow any male,Uchiha or not, to penetrate the intended until it is released by said heir which would be me" he finished

"Ok but what does this have to do with you staring at my..." I squeaked as my face visibly reddened

"You have the mark" Itachi stated

"Impossible, I have not engaged myself to anyone, and besides there is no mark on my body" I deadpanned

Getting up and stalking closer to me, my heart starts to race 'I haven't seen him in months and now he has seen all of me.' He raises his finger and presses it to my inner left hip bone causing a warm feeling rush to my center. "It is right there, only a Sharingan welder can see it and it is my mark not just anyone's"

"Wha...I don't remember you marking me" I whispered

"It must have happened when we were little"

"But that means this whole time" I pouted

"It seems so"

"What do we do now...eek" I squeaked completely surprised when Itachi grabbed me and pulled me into his arms.

"I am never letting you go" he whispers in my ear his breath sending chills down my spine.

Slowly and ever so passionately his lips are messaging mine, this time I start to take control and began rubbing my tongue on his to deepen the kiss. His right hand snakes it way into my hair, while his left circles around my waist pulling me closer to him. My hands run up the side of his face as one affectionately holds his face and the other cupped the back of his head, his hair threaded in my fingers. There is nothing holding us back now, it is obvious that his clan wanted us to marry. All thats left is for us to embrace it.

XxXxX

The rest of the trip back to Konoha was without a doubt interesting, with Itachi not keeping his hands off me, making out every chance we got, and his team completely ignoring me. I wasn't sure what to do, I was not use to this treatment.

"Shisui, why are you ignoring me" I finally broke and asked

"You are Itachi's now " was the response I got.

"So we were friends before, will be friend now nothing can change that" I stared matter of factly

"I have now seen you naked and seen for myself the mark, you will be my new matriarch, I have to distance myself so I will be able to control myself around you, so please respect my wishes and stay away." He said through gritted teeth.

Hurt, I slipped away. I needed to talk to someone but the only person talking to me when his tongue was not down my throat was Itachi. So I sought out Genma, as soon as I walked over to him his face flushed ten shades of red. 'No wonder he hasn't talked to me' "Hi ya there mind if I sit" I asked

"No"

'One word replies not good' I cringed as I sat next to him and he stiffened.

"What's wrong Genma, I know you have seen naked women before your acting like you never seen tits and ass." I said crudely but I was getting tired of the bullshit

"Can't say"

"Ah, so it was Itachi" He stiffened noticeably, as I got up and went in search of Kakashi 'if he acts like that I am gonna pound Itachi.' I mentally slammed my fist into my palm.

Finding Kakashi was a little bit harder then the other two, but was eventually accomplished when I found him up in a tree reading one of my father's books.

"Eww I new you were a perv" I laughed hopefully lightening the mood.

"I never denied it" he stated straightforward I nearly fell over, well there goes my theory Itachi threatened everyone.

"No he threatened me, I choose to ignore him" he spoke up, 'can he read minds.'

"Oh I see well than..." I was cut off when I felt a very powerful chakra within range, my head popped up "do you feel that, it close, two possible three s-class ninjas heading this way. Where is Itachi I don't sense him?"

"He is scouting out the perimeter, I am sure his chakra is completely masked." Kakashi reported

"They just suddenly turned toward Konoha, we have to hurry we can't wait for him" I spoke with anger in my voice 'where the hell is he'

"We will we have to wait for Itachi-taichou to give orders" he said with a calm look

"What they are closing in on Konoha we must hurry." I dead panned suddenly feeling Itachi's chakra flare.

"ANBU standard formation D, medic you will be following ram and fox" he ordered and I stiffened "medic, what the hell Itachi I am much more than a fuckin medic."

"Follow orders" he barked and leaned in to whisper in her ear "take care" as his breath ghosted across her ears.

"Ram, Fox make sure the medic stays safe, she will be needed, Dog your with me." He continued with his command "head out" 'oh that's how he wants it then'

The day was quiet as five ninja took to the trees, the strong chakra signatures were moving fast and would make it to Konoha before they could reach them.

"We're not going to make it in time taichou" I state angrily and notice him tensed at my words.

"Hn" and with that we pushed harder.

After a few hours of running at top speeds we finally made it into fire country, 'six more hours and we will be back in Konoha' I thought 'but the chakra I sense will be there in two'

"Taichou, there is still a four hour gape between us, we need stop so I can send the Hokage, Okaasan, and Otousan a message." I asked

"Very well" we came to stop.

Biting my thumb and slamming my hand to the ground, I called Katsuyu.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" I called out as a black design appeared on the ground, with a puff smoke Katsuyu appeared in her medium size.

"Lady Jami how can I help you?" She asked

"Send word to the Hokage, Tsunade, and Jiraiya there are two possible three s-class ninjas heading to Konoha, we will not intercept them first. They will be there in approximately two hours, that is enough time for my mother and father to get there in time, and the Hokage to prepare for what's to come." I tell her "be safe and let them know I love them" knowing she would understand I dismiss her.

"Hai Lady Jami, please be safe." Disappearing, heading off to give her messages.

XxXxX


	7. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the long update, I lost my muse for a minute there. I needed to be motivated but the story has not prompted to many reviews. i hope it is not that boring of a story. Anyways this chapter has been a b***h I hope you enjoy. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own fish cakes (Naruto)**_

Chapter 6

Earlier that day back in Konoha...

"Now for the graduation exam, you will do the bunshin no jutsu." Iruka announced while standing in front of his group of academy children. "When you are called, come to the next room." Shifting his eyes back and forth along the kids, resting every so often, but lingering on one.

'Damn! What that one? That's my worse skill!' The normally knuckle headed blonde mentally grumbled. He was Fidgeting while waiting for his name to be called, which caused him to almost fall out of his chair when it was. Loudly getting up and reluctantly moving to the next room to perform his jutsu. When he arrived to the adjacent class room, he noticed Iruka was not alone. Mizuki-sensei, a fellow teacher at the academy, was also involved in the examination process. Naruto stood in front of the to teachers and proceeded to perform his bunshin no jutsu.

"Bunshin..."He called out as a deformed version of him appeared, completely useless.

"Fail" Iruka stated flatly. Naruto visibly deflated.

"This is his third time, and he did technically create a clone..." Mizuki paused and looked at Naruto, who's spirits jumped at a possibly second chance. "We could let him pass."

"No way Mizuki-sensei everyone else divided into three, but Naruto only created one clone and it was a useless one." Iruka simplified "I can't let him pass" placing the final nail in the blonde's coffin.

Leaving the academy, the typically enthusiastic spiky haired blonde plummeted to a new low after observing every other student from the academy hoot and holler with glee. The child wandered over to the rope swing, were he moped about watching on with a glazed look in his normally bright blue eyes.

Devastated and tired of watching all the other children who passed the exam get fawned upon by their parents, he decided he was better off heading home. Before he reached his apartment he ran into a familiar white haired, green eyed sensei.

"Naruto"

"Mizuki-sensei" he greeted and they headed to the balcony by Naruto's apartment.

"Iruka-sensei is a serious person, his parents were killed when he was young and he's had to do everything himself." Mizuki reasoned

"But why does he only pick on me?" The blue eyed child asked

"He probably sees himself in you, he is probably thinking he wants you to become strong in the real way..." Mizuki stated as Naruto's eyes widened "...try to understand Iruka's feelings, since you also have no parents."

"... But I wish I had graduated." Naruto pouted

"Well then" the white haired man stated diabolically "I'll tell you a secret"

"Huh?"

XxXxX

Present Time back with the five ninja jumping through the trees of the Fire country...

"Ok, Katsuyu should have the messages delivered soon if not already." I proclaimed

"Why did you tell her two or three are you not sure" Itachi interrogated rather rudely

Trying to keep my temper under control I remembered what I had said to both Kakashi and Katsuyu

Flashback:

"Oh I see well than..." I was cut off when I felt a very powerful chakra within range, my head popped up "do you feel that, it close, two possible three s-class ninjas heading this way. Where is Itachi I don't sense him?"

"He is scouting out the perimeter, I am sure his chakra is completely masked." Kakashi reported

"They just suddenly turned toward Konoha, we have to hurry we can't wait for him" I spoke with anger in my voice 'where the hell is he'

"We will we have to wait for Itachi-taichou to give orders" he said with a calm look

"What! they are closing in on Konoha we must hurry." I dead panned suddenly feeling Itachi's chakra flare.

And a few hours later...

Biting my thumb and slamming my hand to the ground, I called Katsuyu.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" I called out as a black design appeared on the ground, with a puff smoke Katsuyu appeared in her medium size.

"Lady Jami how can I help you?" She asked

"Send word to the Hokage, Tsunade, and Jiraiya there are two possible three s-class ninjas heading to Konoha, we will not intercept them first. They will be there in approximately two hours, that is enough time for my mother and father to get there in time, and the Hokage to prepare for what's to come." I tell her "be safe and let them know I love them" knowing she would understand I dismiss her.

"Hai Lady Jami, please be safe." Disappearing, heading off to give her messages.

End flashback:

"The chakra in one of the ninjas I sense is massive, and finding a ninja with that large of a reserve is rather slim. Since I personally know two ninjas with that amount of chakra, that leave the choices slim. That is why I am saying two or three, but I feel like it is only two." I say through gritted teeth. 'Back to acting all high and mighty! I should kick his sexy ass!' Looking away quickly so he couldn't see the blush forming on my face. He seem to not notice but I wasn't so luck with the others.

Doubling over, grabbing his stomach, and laughing wholeheartedly "Hahaha Ja..." Shisui started to say, but shut his mouth promptly when he seen my look shift swiftly to a glare, and could feel the Sakki rolling off of me in waves.

"I can think of one ninja that has the equivalent amount of chakra that your parents have, and has a reason, in his own mind, to attack Konoha." Kakashi undeniably declared "The only other Sannin, Orochimaru." At that everybody except the indomitable younger Uchiha paled.

"What, we got to hurry" Genma announced

"We won't make it in time, but we must double our speed none the less!" Shisui claimed

I paled I was already traveling faster than I normally do for a long term run, but doubling it 'These guys are going to kill me.' My chakra reserves were still good and I didn't feel tired, but I am going to feel it tomorrow.

About a half an hour into the run, at our new speed, I felt something strange.

"Taichou!" I shouted out come to a stop on the next branch.

Shisui stopped on the branch right next to Itachi and screamed "JAMI-CHAN WE DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR..." But Itachi waved an arm to stop the belligerent man.

"What is it Jami-chan" he asked in a velvety deep voice

'OH! Now it Jami-chan! Now he is trying to be sweet, with that sinful voice of his' I pouted mentally and rolled my eyes at both Uchihas.

"The chakra signatures have stopped and are about an hour to an hour and a half away from Konoha with no other movements, Taichou" I reported calmly successfully suppressing my blush at my earlier thoughts.

"They could be formulating a plan of attack" Kakashi chimed in.

"Or... maybe they know that Konoha is aware of them approaching" Genma offered

"That would indicate a mole in the high ranks," Itachi inputed "that is possible it has only been 20 minutes at least since Jami-chan has sent the messages."

"We need to inform the Hokage of our suspicion once this is sorted out." Shisui stated completely calm and rational. 'so unlike him' I mused giggling to myself

"We will...MOVE OUT" the Taichou ordered and we obeyed without question jumping from branch to branch at breakneck speeds.

XxXxX

A few hours earlier back in Konoha...

"What are you doing in my house at this hour?" The Sandaime Hokage yawned looking down at completely startled Naruto.

"SEXY NO JUTSU" the boy screamed and turned in to a curvy gorgeous very naked blonde women.

"Wha...!" Promptly causing the old man to pass out with a noise bleed.

Turning back into his regular self, Naruto ran to the secret vault that hid a very special scroll filled with forbidden seals. Upon entering the vault he noticed it was full and would have to thoroughly look for the correct one. 'Found it!' He thought shortly after beginning his search. With the scroll in hand he hastily ran out of the village so he could learn the special jutsu in the woods surrounding Konoha.

Once he reached the clearing in the woods by the small shack, the hyperactive knuckle headed boy plopped down and began reading the scroll "Let's see the first skill in Kage bunshin. Shadow clones?" Speaking out loud to himself he continued "What the hell? Why does it start with the one I am bad at?!"

The never say die wanna be shinobi began to train, and all he did was practice the Kage bunshin no jutsu, not moving on to the next till he mastered the first. Hours passed by with apparently little success and that was how Iruka-sensei found him, battered looking and exhausted from over exertion.

"OH! I found the noise bleeder" the feebleminded child yelled

"IDIOT! I found you" the irritated sensei blurted out

"Hehehe...you found me..." The blonde stated scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Hey you're all beaten up, what were you doing?" Iruka stated clearly concerned

"Never mind that, hey hey!? I going to try an incredible skill, if I do it...let me graduate!" The excited boy asked hopefully.

'So...you were practicing here? Enough to damage your body' Iruka mused

"Naruto"

"Hn?"

"Where did you get that scroll on your back?"

"Oh this..." Naruto said pointing to the scroll on his back "Mizuki-sensei told me about it, and this place too" he finished with his arms out wide indicating the clearing they were in.

"He said that if I showed you this skill... I'd definitely graduate!" The bright eyed boy claimed getting ready to perform his newly learned jutsu.

'Mizuki' Iruka thought very confused, but before he could ask he was cut off by his senses perking as a dozen kunai were sent plummeting towards the young child. Reacting on instinct, Iruka knocked said child out of the way by taking the kunai to the chest, shoulder, and legs. He was sent flying into the back wall of the small shack, successfully pinning him.

"Nice job in finding him" Mizuki called out frigidly from his perch high about the two in the trees surrounding the clearing. His appearance said I am heading to war not I am looking for boy of almost twelve.

Trying to pull the kunai out Iruka thought 'i see so that's what's going on' he looked over to Naruto, who's face had a look of crossed between complete horror and confusion.

"_"

"Naruto, give me the scroll" the Icy man demanded

Bring Naruto out of his dumbfounded state, "HEY! HEY! What's going on here? HEY!" Looking back and forth between his sensei and his newly found confidant.

"NARUTO! DON'T GIVE HIM THE SCROLL EVEN IF YOU DIE!" Iruka screamed clearly in pain. "That is a dangerous scroll that has forbidden ninjutsu sealed within it...Mizuki used you in order to get his hands on it!"

Severely confused Naruto stared on dumbfounded "_"

"Naruto, there is no point in you having it...I will tell you the truth" Mizuki almost laughed out.

Iruka knowing exactly what truth the man ment screamed "NO...DON'T"

"Twelve years ago...you know about the demon fox being sealed right?!" The cruel man asked...

XxXxX

Back with our five ninjas...

Slowly coming to a halt, Itachi lifted his hand and used the appropriate hand gesture to signal us to stop. "Medic"

"Taichou" I grimaced 'I hate when he is in ANBU Taichou mode.' Smoothing out my emotions and placing a placid look on my face. "I read four strong chakras that are strangely similar, almost like bunshin but different, about a half an hour away. There are two strong suppressed chakras, that are what I felt earlier, about a half an hour from them."

"I thought you said two possibly three not six, some sensor type you are" huffed Genma

My eye visibly twitched "the four that are closer, strangely have the same chakra as the monstrosity I felt earlier. Like I said they are like bunshin but not." I huff out through gritted teeth, Itachi reached forward to grab me so I didn't lunge at the man. I roughly pull away by shrugging my should violently. If this bothered the stoic man no one noticed.

"The curse mark" was all Kakashi said causing all the ANBU, even Itachi pale.

Confused I ask "what is the curse mark?"

"A seal Orochimaru places on a select few to make them beyond powerful" Shisui answered for me.

"Can you tell us what directions they are" I was asked.

Closing my eyes I stretched out my senses in every direction. Suddenly feeling a very familiar presence. "Taichou, Fish Cakes, and I believe it is Iruka, and another sensei, they are very close to the two powerful chakras. They have their power suppressed it is possible they don't sense them. They are about five miles north of Konoha close to the valley of the end."

"Close to sound" Kakashi added "we are just west of them, where are the four you spoke of?"

"About four miles northeast and closing in on us, they will be here in fifteen minutes tops." I reported, "what are your orders Taichou " while looking at Itachi.

"Formation D still stands" signaling for us to split up. "Guard the medic, she will be needed." He said in a more pleading tone to his elder cousin.

"Taichou, I am than a medic, I can take care for myself" 'ass' I mentally added as I jumped off to join Shisui (Fox) and Genma (Ram). Donning their masks, Fox signaled us to follow him while Ram took the rear.

Once we were in position, I felt Itachi (Raven), and Kakashi (Dog) were in position as well. Mentally preparing myself for the upcoming battle, when a choking Sakki over took us. You did not need to be a sensory type to know they were near.

Four ninjas, with visible matching tattoo of some type running from their necks down, appeared a few trees from us. 'Yes, at least I can show these Temes I am not useless' I mentally gloated.

"What the fu.." I started to scream as Genma grabbed and held me back. Shisui taking the lead.

"Quiet, Taichou will be here soon and you won't have to worry" he said clearly concerned, which erred to settle me from breaking him in two.

"Genma, what the fuck! I am not worried I can help, Shisui can't do it on his own let go so we can help!" I demanded

"No Taichou's orders" he hissed and tightened his grip successfully keeping my hands from performing any seals.

'Luck for me I don't need seals to perform this next jutsu' I mentally laught at all the times my Okaa beat it into me that this would happen one day, well not this! Snapping my head up as Raven and Dog ANBU appeared next to Fox to help the fight along. I stop my actions to watch as another stronger wave of Sakki pass over us.

The four strange looking shinobi's tattoos started to glow and change shape, their facial features started to change and become more monstrous. I shiver ran up and down my spine as one of them lunged at my intended. Out of pure reaction 'Spirit Transformation no Jutsu' I split into four spirits as my body continued to struggle against Genma.

"Wha..." one of the strange shinobi said before my hand slid into his chest effectively stopping his heart, before he even hit the ground my other three engaged into a battle with the remaining ninja. Kunai slicing through the air but nothing causing harm, they were wise to what I could do now and stayed far away from my spirits.

Retracting them after realizing Genma let me free to openly gape with his jaw hanging, I skillful performing the hand signs I practiced over and over 'ram-dog-ox-ram-dragon' I screamed "Bringer-of-Darkness no Jutsu" as the enemy suddenly went blind, and in the blink of an eye I successfully stopped all three hears.

After finishing, without breaking a sweat, I gracefully look over my shoulder at the four ANBU staring at me like I just grew an extra head. " two more..."

CLAP...CLAP...CLAP..."it looksssss like Tsssssunade-hime finally usssssed the embryossss I helped her create. Sssssso not disssssappointed my child. It lookssss like you sssssurpassssssed your mother asssss well." A snake like man hissed as he walking out on the grass.

"Orochimaru" I hissed "what in Kami's name do you want"

"It's Orochimaru-sama to you bitch" as the second chakra source walked out "you will speak to him with respect he is a Sannin after all."

Snorting I laugh out "I don't show that kinda of respect to my parents why would I bestow him with more honor." I rolled my eyes at the kunoichi antics.

"Your parents are not Sannin..." She started as I interrupted her ignorance

"Actually both my parents are Sannins" I laughted at her twisted features

"Impossible..." She shut up as the snake man raised his handsilencing her.

"It ssssseemsssss you don't know the truth my child" he hissed

"What that my real father is Katō Dan, of course I know the truth" I screamed

Itachi reached forward and swiftly moved me into the front of his chest, it seemed I was walking forward in my wrath.

"Interesssssting..." He hissed looking between me and Itachi "to bad your a female, a male would have work much better for me, but thissss will work, yessss it will work." He trailed off to himself

"Eeew...can we say pedophile! What is interessssting" I mocked causing the female Sound ninja to twitch, effectively caused me to smile.

"I wassss wondering why ssssshe chossssse only the female to carry on her line, but know I sssssee why." Still speaking to himself he was brought to by the next question.

"Stop with the riddles" Kakashi said "what are you referring to"

"Oh yes,...Well we created the perfect ssssshinobi by ssssspicing her DNA to pull out the bessssst featuressss, ssssskillsssss, and blood line for the maternal part, and the paternal part we were sssssuppossssse to ussssse Dan-sssssan DNA and bring out hissss besssst featuressss, sssskillssss and blood line."

"We know I was a test tube baby get on with it" I yelled clearly irritated

"It lookssss like ssssshe chossssse your embryo sssso assss to pacify the Uchiha clan, but I bet they don't know what I did" his laugh caused me to shiver, Itachi noticed tightening his grip on me.

"Dan issss the bassssessss for your father, correct!... but only 50% of hissss DNA issss in you. The rest issss Jiraiya, and mysssself, 25% a piece to be exact. Gene sssssplicing isssss my forte by the way, sssso you are a child of all three Sssssannin and an extremely talented jōnin." His finished his explanation and then stated.

"Ssssso my child, back to the Uchihas, if you have a child with him..."pausing and sniffing the air in a predator way "you are ssssstill marked, Oh what joy only a Uchiha heir can claim you..." Clear speaking to himself "...It isssss what I thought they want the Rinnegan."

"Rinnegan" Shisui asked a bit taken back

"My child come with me I could ssssshow you sssso much...POWER"

"She is mine, you said so your self only an Uchiha heir" Itachi said possessively

Making the hand sign to shunshin he cackled "there are two heir are there not..."

XxXxX

**_AN_**...

_**If you have any ideas or suggestions on which way the story should turn please review and give me your suggestions. I was thinking genin team placement, Jami and Itachi find out what Orochimaru said was true, and then further down the line Chūnin exams, third Hokage's death and Tsunade take over. **_

_**Please review and let me know also looking for a beta **_


	8. Chapter 7

**_Well my first negative review and from a guest so I can't respond properly...so guest here is my response... even though I have no idea what or who Mary Sue is, I a sure you I wasn't trying to do that, but their last name does me one of a thousand jutsus so I have to have her live up to that name... I did not think of her as perfect. I was just trying to build her, but you do not have to like it that is why I ask for feedback So I can learn how to properly character develop... _**

**_I do not own Naruto..._**

Chapter 7

Back in Konoha an hour later, four ANBU, and one shell shocked kunoichi landed in the Hokage tower to give their report. Standing in the office upon their arrival was one very tired looking Hokage, a few random ANBU, and two Sannin.

"Report" the Sandaime ordered looking over the newly arrived ninja

"Hokage, Orochimaru was the s-class ninja we sensed, he was present with another female ninja, and four others that bared the curse mark." Itachi reported

"Orochimaru, but none of you look worse off, not that I am complaining..." He trailed off "I wonder if Mizuki was working for him, but what would..." More or less talking to himself "...GET ME IRUKA"

"Yes Hokage-sama" a faceless ANBU said as he disappeared out the door to retrieve the young sensei, who was right outside the office. Joining the ninja inside the office Iruka bowed respectfully "Hokage-sama"

"Ok now that we are all together we need to figure out a good team to put Naruto on... Jiraiya! He is going to have to be made aware of your relationship" the Hokage claimed

"He can move in with us so we can protect him, if that is ok with you honey" the sage Sannin adding nervously while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes Jiraiya, I told you before I do not like that child living without parents" Tsunade replied.

I believe Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke will be a great match for a team with Naruto." Iruka added

"Kakashi I believe I read you were looking to become a jōnin sensei?" Not letting him answer "You would be a great sensei for this team" Genma and Shisui smirked while Kakashi paled.

"I agree Hokage-sama putting both my otouto and Naruto on the same team as Jami's little friend Sakura will be a good move, for I believe he has ulterior motive." Catching the attention of everybody in the room

"Continue " moving his hand in a gesturing motion.

As I recalled what happened earlier that night still very much in shock, and not really paying attention to my surroundings. 'I know bad kunoichi!'

Itachi started to elaborate, on the encounter with the hostel nin, to the intrigued Hokage.

Flashback:

Four ninjas, with visible matching tattoo of some type running from their necks down, appeared a few trees from us. 'Yes, at least I can show these Temes I am not useless' I mentally gloated.

"What the fu.." I started to scream as Genma grabbed and held me back. Shisui taking the lead.

"Quiet, Taichou will be here soon and you won't have to worry" he said clearly concerned, which erred to settle me from breaking him in two.

"Genma, what the fuck! I am not worried I can help, Shisui can't do it on his own let go so we can help! I demanded

"No Taichou's orders" he hissed and tightened his grip successfully keeping my hands from performing any seals.

'Luck for me I don't need seals to perform this next jutsu' I mentally laught at all the times my Okaa beat it into me that this would happen one day, well not this! Snapping my head up as the Raven, and Dog ANBU appeared next to Fox to help the fight along. I stop my actions to watch as another stronger wave of Sakki passed over us.

The four strange looking shinobi's tattoos started to glow and change shape, their facial features started to change and become more monstrous. I shiver ran up and down my spine as one of them lunged at my intended. Out of pure reaction 'Spirit Transformation no Jutsu' I split into four spirits as my body continued to struggle against Genma.

"Wha..." one of the strange shinobi said before my hand slid into his chest effectively stopping his heart, before he even hit the ground my other three engaged into a battle with the remaining ninja. Kunai slicing through the air but nothing causing harm, they were wise to what I could do now and stayed far away from my spirits.

Retracting them after realizing Genma let me free to openly gape with his jaw hanging, skillful performing the hand signs I practiced over and over 'ram-dog-ox-ram-dragon' I screamed "Bringer-of-Darkness no Jutsu" as the enemy suddenly went blind, and in the blink of an eye I successfully stopped all three hears.

After finishing without breaking a sweat I gracefully look over my shoulder at the four ANBU staring at me like I just grew an extra head. " two more..."

CLAP...CLAP...CLAP..."it looksssss like Tsssssunade-hime finally usssssed the embryossss I helped her create. Sssssso not disssssappointed my child. It lookssss like you sssssurpassssssed your mother asssss well." A snake like man hissed as he walking out on the grass.

"Orochimaru" I hissed "what in Kami's name do you want"

"It's Orochimaru-sama to you bitch" as the second chakra source walled out "you will speak to him with respect he is a Sannin after all."

Snorting I laugh out "I don't show that kinda of respect to my parents why would I bestow him with more honor." I rolled my eyes at the kunoichi antics.

"Your parents are not Sannin..." She started as I interrupted her ignorance

"Actually both my parents are Sannins" I laughted at her twisted features

"Impossible..." She shut up as the snake man raised his hand silenceing her.

"It ssssseemsssss you don't know the truth my child" he hissed

"What that my real father is Katō Dan, of course I know the truth" I screamed

Itachi reached forward and swiftly moved me in front of his chest, it seemed I was walking forward in my wrath.

"Interesssssting..." He hissed "to bad your female a male would work much better for me, but thissss will work, yessss it will work." He trailed off to himself

"Eeew...can we say pedophile! What is interessssting" I mocked causing the female sound ninja to twitch, that caused me to smile.

"I wassss wondering why ssssshe chossssse only the female to carry on her line, but know I sssssee why." Still speaking to himself he was brought to by the best question.

"Stop with the riddles" Kakashi said "what are you referring to"

"Oh yes,...Well we created the perfect ssssshinobi by ssssspicing her DNA to pull out the bessssst featuressss, ssssskillsssss, and blood line for the maternal part, and the paternal part we were sssssuppossssse to ussssse Dan-sssssan DNA and bring out hissss besssst featuressss, sssskillssss and blood line."

"We know I was a test tube baby get on with it" I yelled clearly irritated

"It lookssss like ssssshe chossssse your embryo sssso assss to pacify the Uchiha clan, but I better they don't know what I did" his laugh cased me to shiver and Itachi noticed tightening his grip on me.

"Dan issss the bassssessss for your father correct, but only 50% of hissss DNA issss in you. The rest issss Jiraiya, and mysssself, 25% a piece to be exact. Gene sssssplicing isssss my forte by the way, sssso you are a child of all three Sssssannin and a extremely talented jōnin." His finished his explanation and then stated.

"Ssssso my child, back to the Uchihas, if you have a child with him..."pausing and sniffing the air in a predator way "you are ssssstill marked, Oh what joy only a Uchiha heir can claim you..." Clear speaking to himself "...It isssss what I thought they want the Rinnegan."

"Rinnegan" Shisui asked a bit taken back

"My child come with me I could ssssshow you sssso much...POWER"

"She is mine, you said so your self only an Uchiha heir" Itachi said possessively

Making the hand sign to shunshin he cackled "there are two heir are they not.."

End flashback:

Everyone was quiet, no one knew how to respond to what Itachi had told them.

"If that is all your team is dismissed...Itachi...Jami stay"

"Yes Hokage-sama" everyone said in unison as three ANBU shunshin out of there.

Looking at my Okaa, I notice she looked pale. With a slightly panicked voice "is it true, have I been genetically altered by that monster to quench th...the Uchihas thirst for war, to cater to them?" If I had looked over at Itachi I would of noticed my words made the normally stoic man twitch.

"...did you not want me just because?" Trying to keep the tears out of my voice.

"Of course I wanted you, I love you" she responded clearly hurt

"Is it possible what he says about my paternal DNA being true" my voice was steady and emotionless

"You were suppose to be just Dan's and my child not an alteration, but we needed to make sure you would be strong so we pulled the best features from both your father's and my DNA. Orochimaru was in charge of the lab at this time, he had full access to our DNA..." Tsunade stated sadly shifting her eyes to Jiraiya "...all our DNA."

"You needed me to be strong... why?"

"So the Uchiha elders would not object to you marring Itachi" she said lowering her head in shame.

"Why were we not informed" Itachi demanded

"The elders and myself wanted you to to fall in love on your own, hence always being around each other when you we're little." She responded

"What if we do not want to be married...what if I want to marry someone else?" I screamed. I knew I was acting childish but I didn't care I was hurt and I wanted her to hurt too.

"That is not how I feel" Itachi stated

"Of course you would...our children would awaken the Rinnegan, isn't that what your clan is always trying to do...find more power" realizing my mistake just as I finished. His face fell for a second and then his emotionless mask appeared even more stoic as ever, if that is even possible.

"If that is how you feel, I can free you of this burden" his voice completely detached

"I am sor..." I was not able to finish before he disappeared without another word. 'What have I done'

XxXxX

The a few days later at the Uchiha compound, two close friends sat and chatted over a cup of tea completely oblivious to the presence that was close by only listening in when he heard something that piked his interest.

"What are we going to do about our children, Mikoto?" Tsunade asked slightly shaking her cup of tea as she sat it down.

"I am not sure, I don't think I have ever seen him this affected by something. He even asked the elders if they could rethink the match." The raven haired beauty claimed clearly affected by the turn of events.

"He did what!" The blonde almost fell out of her chair

"Don't worry! The elders are not newbies, they told him she was a perfect match for an Uchiha..." She claimed while using her finger to do quotation marks to emphasis Uchiha "...and if he didn't want her they would either have to give her to Sasuke, or remove the heir seal and reseal her to Shisui."

That caught his attention 'like hell was he going to give his Jami to his foolish little brother or his perverted older cousin, she was his I don't care what she said.'

Tsunade laughed "really did that work?" She asked

"I told the elders,before he spoke to them, that there was a fight about the arrangement...and how they didn't know about it, and found out in the worse way." Mikoto claimed

Smirking at his Okaa's antics

"So manipulative Mikoto I like it" Tsunade laughed rubbing her fingers together in a very sinister way

"I know my son and he is possessive, if not anything else, and to him Jami-chan is his." The Uchiha mother stated

Itachi smirked 'Okaa is a very formable kunoichi, I would do well and remember she is a great ally to have'

"I could clearly see they love each other, she was just hurt and really didn't mean to hurt him..."hanging her head down "just me...he was caught in the cross fire"

Paling 'she loves me' as realization sat in a true genuine smile graced his face.

"I am sure things will work themselves out" the matriarch optimistically said.

"I really hope so...cause that girl has been moping around the house... Her little pink haired friend is driving me crazy!...asking if she can help continue with her training and stuff!... I almost have half the mind to train her myself since she is going to be on a team as Jiraiya's godson and your son Sasuke." Tsunade said laughing

As the ladies continued to chat, Itachi splipped out unnoticed or so he thought...

"Finally I thought he would never leave, I sure hope he got the message." The busty blonde chimed

"What, who was there?" The raven haired women asked innocently but with the smallest of smirks

"Mikoto, you are so bad...you knew he was there just as much as I did" Tsunade said with the biggest smile on her face "boy we might be meddling to much"

Laughing wholeheartedly Mikoto said "Nonsense Tsunade there is no such thing"

XxXxX

Later that morning at the academy training grounds stood three kunoichis, one with silver-blue hair, one with pink, and the last one blonde, panting and sweating from exhaustion.

"Very good Sakura, your chakra control is exceptional" Tsunade stated

"See Okaa, I told you she was going to be worth training." nodding her head towards me in approval.

"Really! You believe I will make a good kunoichi?!" The young girl asked

"Very much so! I think you will make an exceptional medic as well, once you have been placed in a team today and you have met your sensei let him/her know I plan on taking you in as an apprentice alongside my daughter and niece." The very busty women stated watching the joy spread across the the pinkette's face. "Of course this will not be easy, you will have double the training to do! Can you handle that"

"Hai, Shishou" the young kunoichi exclaimed with a bright smile upon her face.

"Good, Jami I need you to get her settled and speak to her sensei on a training schedule, once everything is in place inform me and we will plan from there!" Tsunade ordered. Waiting for my response I turned to her nodding my understanding, and right after she disappeared from the training grounds.

"I can't believe this, everyone said I was never going to make it as a ninja!" She exclaimed with a smile "now I got to rub it in " laughing with a slight twinge of malice in her voice.

"That's my girl" I said laughing with her "I will walk you to the academy for the team sorting" unknowingly hoping to catch a glimpse of the object of my affection.

Both kunoichis set off heading in the direction of the academy, as we walked along the dirt path my mind started to wonder about a certain Uchiha, so I abruptly changed the topic of conversation to the younger chicken headed one.

"How are things with Bas...Sasuke-kun?" I corrected with a small laugh before Sakura got defensive.

"Nothing sense the festival." She solemnly answered, noticing some wetness in the corners of her celadon green eyes I quickly tried to remedy the situation.

"Oh, well maybe things will look up at the sorting and he ends up on your team" I inform her knowingly

"That would be amazing, he would have to acknowledge me then!" She shouted with glee.

Coming up on the outside doors of the school, I look around at all the happy looking newly formed genin and couldn't help remembering how happy I had been when I had became a genin.

Flashback:

"Congratulations Watashi no mūnraito, now you are officially a ninja!" The nine year old boy said calmly but added under his breath "...Please be safe!"

Smiling brightly I looked at Itachi "why Itachi-kun one would think you like me" I said while sticking my tongue out at him giggling wildly

"Hn...one would think"

End flashback:

Just a few days after my graduation Okaa took Shizune and myself away to train.

"Good luck Sakura-chan, just remember you are going to be training under a legendary Sannin" I announced in front of the whole congregation, effector causing a few of the girls that teased her pale at my declaration.

Sakura's face matched her hair as she responded "thank you Jami-san" loudly and then she leaned in to whisper in my ear "... Don't look now, but you are being watch by a sexy looking Uchiha" she smiled at my discomfort

"And to think I thought you were my friend" I chuckled as she turned to head into the classroom.

XxXxX

"Naruto, look son I need to talk to you!"

"Eeerr...ok Jiji, what do you want"

"Mind your manners, boy...I am one of the legendary Sannins, the great toad sage Jiraiya" he boasted about himself.

"I am gonna take you under my wing and sharpen your skills" the elder man stated as he broke his neck to look at the beautiful women walking by.

"Ooooh... Would you look at..." Skillfully staring at a busty brunette breast bounce, which caused him to have a slight noise bleed.

"Eeewww Ero-sage" laughed energetic blonde 'I wonder if I... "Sexy no Jutsu" changing into the busty female blonde causing his noise bleed to pour.

"Hahahahahahah" the young boy laughed as he threw himself down and began rolling back and forth on the ground.

"I am serious...boy" the older man said trying to get composure after being bested by the twelve year old.

"Ok...ok...so why do you want to train me." Naruto said between breaths

"Because you are my godchild, and you will be moving in with me." Jiraiya proclaim

"What I am your what...WAIT DID YOU SAY I AM GOING TO MOVE IN WITH YOU?" The loudmouth child screamed

"Yes, son..." Jiraiya started but was interrupted

"Does that mean I get to live with Jami-chan too...?" An excited boy screamed

"Yes, but that is besides the point." The older man tried to explain

"Wait till I tell TEME he is going to be so jealous!" Completely ignoring his godfather he continued to ramble. "I will now get to see Sakura-chan all the time since they are friends. TEME's older brother will be around a lot but I think I can..."

"BOY!" Getting seriously agitated, Jiraiya cut him off.

"Oh sorry!" He said nervously rubbing the back of his head "I need to head in to see what genin team I am on."

"Fine we will meet up later, I will buy dinner and we can talk what do..."

"LET'S GET RAMEN" the knuckle headed boy shouted

"Geeees quiet down fine, fine...just come get me at the bath house" the older man said but quickly added on after Naruto shot him a look..."Um..Um.. I will be doing research for the next installment in my book series."

"Sure...sure...Ero-sage what ever you say" the boy said as he turned to walk in to the academy.

"Don't call me that, boy" the white haired man demanded.

XxXxX

A/N...

I am still looking for a beta if anyone is interested please message me thank you


	9. Chapter 8

**_This is my first attempted at a lime not a lemon...sorry if it disappoints...and this is a shorter chapter I am not getting much reviews on this story Kinda finding it hard to get motivated to write more. Well here it is I am gonna try and tie the story up soon._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I try to pretend I do... _**

Chapter 8

After leaving Jiraiya to his own demise, Naruto made his way into the classroom where most of the new rookie nine awaited. Taking a seat in the center of the class not paying any attention to his surroundings. 'Hehehe who would of guested I would of made it through the academy and now I have my very own Sannin god father...' lost in my own world, I hadn't noticed one of the class's students walk up to me '...and he is going to be my sens...'

"Hey" a lanky, pineapple shaped haired boy said

"Hey, what Shikamaru!" I ask looking up from my seat I noticed Sakura coming in the class, she was looking around before she looked my way.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing here? Only those who pass are suppose to be here!" Shika claimed breaking my train of thought

"Hey, hey can't you see the hitai-ate" thrusting my thumb to my forehead

"Hey, will you let me through?" The most loveliest voice ever chimed through Shikamaru's and my verbal dispute. Both our heads turn to she the pink haired beauty standing looking at us with her hands on her hips.

'Sakura-chan... Could it be she wants to sit next to me?' I ponder as I stare at her completely dumbstruck

"Naruto! Move you ass! I wan to sit on the other side of you!" she viciously spout out to me

"Huh" swinging my head to the left 'TEME! when did he get here!?'

"What" Sasuke asked as cool as ever

"What do you mean what? I holler out just as I was pummeled by my crush

"Sasuke-kun can I sit next to you!?" She squealed as she shoved me to the floor

"Ugh" I grunted 'man she has brute strength, that hurt' looking over at her as soon as I got myself back in my sit 'her eyes says it all...what is so good about him, I don't get it'

Not think clearly, I jump on the desk in front of him and squat down so are eyes were level with each other. As we were glaring at each other intensely, Sakura shouted causing everybody to look.

"Hey Naruto Baka! Get out of Sasuke-kun's face!" Sakura screamed

Still staring at each other, faces on inches apart, daring one another to make a move.

"Move!" The stoic young Uchiha ordered

"Bah!" I responded causing an up roar around us, I heard voices call out.

"Sasuke-kun kick his ass"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"Wow! Really!" Shikamaru called out from in front of us as he turned to look at what was going on, his arm bumped my back foot causing me to fall forward

"Oh! Sorry about that..." He trailed off as he looked on

"Uh...AAAAAAHHHHHH" Sakura screamed falling over on her side, just as my lips collided with Sasuke's "

Jumping up and to the right I try to spit out the taste..."Puu..puu..."

"NARUTO, YOU BASTARD, I will kill you! Sasuke screamed also trying to clean his mouth.

'Huh...I sense something bad' I thought trying not to choke, I look to my right my eyes landing on an irate pink haired kunoichi.

"It was an accident..."

"Naruto!...you're...annoying!" She said in a sickly sweet voice as her fist collided with the side of my head

"OW...that hurts Sakura-chan" I call out as I rubbed the perfectly formed knot on my head. She was about to reply when Iruka-sensei walked in 'thank Kami'

"Beginning today you are all real ninjas" he began looking at the students seated in the class. "But you are still merely rookie genin...the hard part has just started!"

"Ugh!" I grunted as my head hit the desk

"Now... You will soon be assigned duties by the village" he continued not paying any attention to the knuckle headed blonde "So today we will be creating the three man teams... And each team will have a jōnin sensei."

As Iruka started to call off teams in order I looked to my left 'Sakura-chan would be great, but anyone but Sasuke'

"Next team seven... Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto..." Iruka stated as I jumped up fist pumping the air "YEAH" as Sakura deflated

"...Uchiha Sasuke" he finished as Sakura screamed "SHANNARO!" And I deflated 'why the TEME!'

"Iruka-sensei! Why does an outstanding ninja like me...have to be on a team with that BUM?!" I screeched while pointing at Sasuke

Clearly annoyed at my tactics Iruka shouted "Sasuke's grades were first among the twenty-seven graduates...Naruto...you were dead last!"

I visible paled 'dead last'

Iruka continued "we have to do this to balance the teams...understand?!"

"Bah...just don't get in my way!...DOBE!" Sasuke calmly stated

"What did you call me..."

"Give it a rest, Naruto" Iruka sighed

"Ok...this afternoon we will introduce the jōnin senseis. Take a break till then." He said dismissing us

XxXxX

Fifteen minutes later approximately three miles from Konoha academy, in a filthy tiny apartment, stood three powerful shinobi.

"So this is Naruto's apartment?" The new one eyed sensei proclaimed

"He has been alone this whole time, unsupervised!?" The Ero-sage balked out

"You didn't know" the Copy-nin said in a sarcastic voice. "Didn't your wife say..."

Sheepishly rubbing the back of his head "Uh...well you see I don't always really listen to her while she is talking their too distracting..."

"Oh...hahaha you really are perverted, Jiraiya..." Saratoba chaffed his older student before changing the subject back to the knuckle headed boy and off of the knuckle headed pervert "...he really is a good boy he just needs some guidance"

"Well you got both Tsunade and myself taking him in as our own, with Jami as his big sis, and Kakashi over there as his sensei he'll do fine." The said perverted Sannin proclaimed.

"Speaking of Kakashi, aren't you suppose to be meeting you cell right now" the Sandaime asked puffing on his pipe

"Oh, that what I was suppose to be doing, I new I was forgetting something" the copy-nin laughed and turned tossing his customary peace sign over his retreating shoulder "Ja ne " he disappeared in a cloud of smoke

"Well at least they will get use to him always running late" the Sandaime balked out trying to decide if banking on the lazy jōnin was the wisest decision.

"Kakashi will be an excellent sensei for all three of the team" Jiraiya claimed reassuring Saratoba doubts 'if the pervert thinks I made the right decision I just know it is all going to blow up in my face' laughing inwardly.

XxXxX

The legendary copy-nin giggled to himself as he strolled down Konoha's main road, at a comfortable pace towards the academy, face deep in a tattered orange book. Only looking up when called for and this was one of those occasions, widening his visible eye after he over heard a random conversation.

"look there in the window...isn't that the new addition to Icha Icha paradise series!?"

"You mean Jiraiya-sama has finished the latest book early?!"

The normally slack ninja's spine straitened as he high tailed it to the book store a block over completely forgetting about his previous destination.

Slack jawed and drooling, Kakashi stood staring at the display in the window.

"Senpai!...fancy meeting you here" the senbon chewing shinobi smirked as he gestured to the book store in front of the two.

"Yo... Genma your a fan?" Kakashi asked as he looked around "do you know when they open?"

"At nine!... I was meeting Shisui here have you seen him!?" Looking at the time half panicked.

"He owes you money, too?" Kakashi came to the conclusion "don't worry he will be here!" And just like he had predicted it the self proclaimed ladies man appeared.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG" Genma yelled as the senbon bounced wildly in his mouth.

"Yo! Nice to see you to?..." The raven hair man said sarcastically then he turned to the other ninja present "Kakashi" he greeted

"Shisui...I would have thought you to be first one in line" Kakashi snickered

"Yes interesting story..."he began "I was on my way here when I decided to take the shortcut by training ground three..." Pausing as his eyes glazed over.

"Yes...yes...that does not explain why your late" a frustrated Genma cut in

"Yes...but who was on training ground three?...Now that's the question to ask!"

XxXxX

Watching the retreating form of my pink headed friend Sakura disappear into the academy, cringing at what was to come, I turned around to face the subject of my current debacle.

"Late...training" letting my mouth stumble over my words as I disappeared in flurry of star dust to reappear in training ground three alone. 'What the hell was that!?... Why didn't I just talk to him!?' berating myself as I began to practice my taijutsu against one of the defenseless wooden beam.

"WHY!...Does he...do that to...me..." Hitting the first one with a chakra brimmed fist causing it to shatter into a million splinters. Smiling at my blunder..."Oops..." 'Maybe I should tone it down a little.'

As I turned to the training beam to my right, my senses tingled alerting me to another's presence 'Pretend you don't sense him...pretend you don't sense him' I chanted 'yah like that would work' inwardly winching

So I began my kata, flowing through practiced movements over and over again completely ignoring him. Ever so often I'd glanced over my shoulder, noticing Itachi leaning against a tree watching me. 'Doesn't he have something better to do' I complained slamming my fist into the wood.

Feeling his presences suddenly behind me I dropped down and rolled to the right. Quickly getting back to my feet with my knees slightly bent in a defensive stance. Taking in my opponent face, a small upward twitch of his lips alerted me that he was enjoying this. 'Does he want to spar!?'

Before I realized he was gone moving faster then I thought possible 'WOW... all those times was he going slow for me' wondering as stretched my senses to locate his chakra. 'There...' Throwing a kunai into the trees behind me causing Itachi to swoop down.

Jumping backwards preparing myself to fight blind against the Sharingan welder when "Taijutsu only... No chakra!" He spoke causing midnight blue to meet onxy. I smiled 'this is going to be fun' breaking off into a all out brawl.

Meeting blow for blow, sweat glistening of my body while Itachi looked unfazed. 'Is he toying with me' getting slightly angry, missing the next few punches completely. When my back collided with something hard and something cold hit my neck 'how did he...'

"Watashi no mūnraito your distracted..." dropping the kunai from my neck and wraping his strong arms around my waist. "...this is why ANBU has not approved"

I jerked back out of his arms "spare me Itachi... We both know why I get turned down and it has nothing to do with you distracting me and more the other way around" I spat out with venom in my voice "stop protecting me"

"I do not wish to argue about this, we have another matter to discuss" emotionless as ever.

"About that..." I started to apologies rubbing the back of my neck nervously a habit I picked up from my step father. "I am sorry I said something's that were hurtful to you and your clan, but I am not sorry about not wanting to be someone's property" my shoulders dropped 'that felt good to get that off my chest'

"I see...well I am sorry to inform you I could not get the elders to undo the seal, we are still officially engaged" he informed me. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding feeling slightly relieved 'well at least I didn't royally piss them off as well'

"Is this something you still want?" Looking up at his handsome face hoping for some kind of emotion anything, but receiving none in return looking down at the broken terrain. "Forget I aske..." breaking off mid sentence as my back collided with a huge oak, and Itachi's lips claimed mine in the most passionate kiss ever only breaking when the need for air arose.

"I have loved you sense you were three, I have had no knowledge of our parents plan nor do I care all I want is for you..." He claimed as he looked away showing the most emotion on his face that I have ever seen but a split second later it was gone.

"What made this the hardest is that I love you too, I just can't be someone's property" standing my ground shakily

"I would never expect you to be..." Returning his gaze back on me.

"I know you never would, Itachi... but what would the clan do once we are married and I become an Uchiha?" The shakiness all but gone.

"Jami" his husky tone sent shivers up and down my spine at the way he said my name "do not worry about things that will not happen." He stated matter of factly

"How can you be so sure" still not convinced

"I am the heir, and once we are married I will be head with you by my side" he claimed sounding proud of his words "It will be I who sets those rules"

"Ita..." I started as his hands wrapped themselves around the base of my skull, his fingers tangling in my hair and his thumb tracing circles around my jaw line, leaning in capture my lips with his in a mind blowing kiss. Slowly his right hand moved down my slender neck, messaging small circles along the way with the rough calloused pad of his thumb. Only stopping once he reached my shoulder where his thumb traced a small figure eight just above the swell of my ample breast.

"Just tell me yes" as his mouth left mine and kissed down my throat biting and sucking along the way, leaving small red blemishes marking me as his own.

As my knees went weak and my train of thought completely went blank, "This...is getting...overwhelming" I stumbled out. "Ahhhhh..." as Itachi's right hand slowly cupped my clothed breast, dragging his thumb across my erect nipple.

Arching my back, pressing myself further into him, I slowly ground my hips into his. "Ita..." I gasp out as my heated core came in contact with something very hard. "We shouldn't be..." I squeaked out in a panic, when a sudden pull at my stomach indicated he had just teleported us somewhere, and my back hit the soft material of a bed.

"Wha..." I tried to ask as a pair of very talented lips descended upon mine, taking my breath away. Moaning softly into the kiss as he continued to grind his erection into my now completely wet core.

"What is your answer my love?" Whispering as his warm breath fanning over the shell of my ear causing me to shiver uncontrollably. Placing small chaste kisses along my throat, pausing once he reached the valley between my breast waiting for my answer.

Panting uncontrollable I gasp out my answer in one word, completely aware I was answering two questions, "Ye...ye...YES"

XxXxX

**_A/N _**

**_how many people think Itachi was being unfair? _**

**_Jami could not stand a chance no one could resist his smexy-ness_**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Ok so I really am losing my muse for this story like I said last chapter I am going to try and tie it all up soon but I don't want to leave anything left unsaid ...sorry for the short chapter nothing is coming to me!_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 9

**_~Thinking Of You~_**

**_Lying all alone and restless_**

**_unable to lose this image_**

**_sleepless, unable to focus on_**

**_anything but your surrender_**

**_~A Perfect Circle~_**

"What do you mean, who was at training ground three?" Genma questioned looking at his teammate with a confused look on his face

"Let's just say our Taichou will probably be in a more relaxed state on our next mission" Shisui barked out in a fit of laughter "I about got a noise bleed from the scene Jami and him performed before they disappeared"

"Ooh...you mean our little Itachi is about to become..." Genma suddenly stopped as his eyes landed on the one man that would not want to here this conversation.

"Is about to become what?" The white haired Sannin broken "...and who is he with"

"I think you already know, Jiraiya!" Kakashi answered

"No...No...not yet she...No!" Baffled the Frog Sage as he shook his head

"Is he going into shock?" Shisui asked with real concern in his voice

"UCHIHA YOU WILL TAKE ME TO HIM AT ONCE!" The angry father ordered with a look in his eyes that told everyone in the surrounding area he was serious.

"Shit...cousin I am sorry..." Shisui balked out as he grabbed Jiraiya by sleeve and shunshin to the Uchiha main house.

"Is this where they are?" The Sannin asked as he steadied himself after the fast movement threw his balance off slightly.

"I don't know for sure, they were at the training grounds when he disappeared with her, I assumed he would bring her here." Shisui said shakily

Rushing up to the front door of the house, Jiraiya fully intending to walk right in, to stop what Shisui implied, and kill one Uchiha when the door flung open revealing a very happy very drunk Tsunade and Mikoto.

"Jiraiya!...what are you doing here!?" The Slug princess asked never dropping the smile from her slightly pink face.

"Where is our daughter Hime?" He asked seriously trying not to be mad that his wife was drunk at a time like this.

"Right here of course" Mikoto said with a chuckle

"With all do respect ladies but I do not find this funny!...what is going on?" The angry Sannin asked confused

"We were here having a drink, when they appeared in Itachi's room, a few doors away to be exact." Tsunade claimed trying to not laugh

"Itachi did not sense you?" Shisui half asked half stated with a complete dumbfounded look on his face. He has never seen the Uchiha matriarch drunk before.

"I think he was preoccupied just a little" Mikoto all but busted out into a fit of laughter causing Tsunade to join.

"You should...hahaha...of seen their faces...hahaha...when we opened the door" the raven hair women panted out in between laughs

Flashback:

"Tsunade!" Mikoto exclaimed as she opened the door to a troubled looking Tsunade. "What a nice surprise I wasn't expecting you today!...tea?"

"How about something stronger?" the frazzled women asked with a hope in her eyes

"Sake!?" The raven haired women ventured

"Perfect!" Relief washing over the blonde instantly "Shizune hid my stash"

Laughing lightly as she showed Tsunade to the tea room "Do you like it cold or hot?"

"Hot" eagerly responding as she took her seat.

"I will be right back" the Uchiha women claimed as she disappeared down the hall to return a few minutes later with some hot sake and two small cups

Smiley brightly the blonde stood to help Mikoto with her desired drink. "Thank you" she paused as she sipped her drink "...you have no idea how much I needed this"

"What seems to be the problem Tsunade?" The beautiful raven haired women asked with concern

"Where to begin..." As the two women drank and laughed together before a sound down the hall caught their attention.

Poof...

"What was that?" Tsunade asked

"What was..." Mikoto started before a voice interrupted her

"Wha..." A very strained panted voice broke through

"Is that..." Tsunade strained to hear

"What is your answer my love?" A very faint very husky definitely male voice broke through

"Itachi" Mikoto confirmed by shaking her head just as a strained voice belonging to Jami broke through "Ye...ye...YES"

A very animalistic growl erupted as what could only be fabric ripping "Ita that was my...AAAHHH!"

As a giant smile graced both women's faces "we better break that up before it gets to far" a slightly drunk Mikoto giggled

"Oh this is going to be funn..." A very drunk Tsunade chimed in as both women slowly made it to the Itachi's door and slide it opened with force

"Okaa do you mind" a calm raven haired teen asked his mother and then noticed the blonde behind her "shit..." Leaning down to the flushed topless beauty below him "Jami it is your mother"

"Okaa...what are you..." She screeched out trying to hid herself by grabbing onto Itachi pushing her naked breast deep into his chest, desperately trying to keep him in place.

"Get dressed...huc...and meet me...huc...outside" a pink faced women hiccuped

"Okaa are you drunk?" Trying hard to change the subject

"NOW" the women demanded turn to leave when Mikoto began to chide her eldest son

"Itachi I sure hope you did not plan on taking her virtue"

"She is mine" he stated coolly 'how can he be so calm and I am not some ones property' Getting upset at his choice of words

"Ooooh" Mikoto screamed throwing her hands in her face bouncing happily, almost at a lost for words, I said almost "does that mean"

"Yes, Okaasan she will be my wife!" He deadpanned causing the blonde women and the semi-naked girl clinging to him to meet eyes.

"Is this true Jami" Tsunade semi sobering at this revelation

"H...Hai" the young Senju answered

"This is great!...but you still have to get dressed" turning on her heels Tsunade descended the down the hall to the main part of the house with Mikoto in tow.

Flashback ended:

"Wow...you mean my little cousin is getting married" Shisui asked still completely dumbfounded at all he learned today.

"What...Aniki is what..." A very confused wide eyed Sasuke asked walking up

"Why are you here kid" Shisui questioned the young Uchiha

"Don't change the subject...what is happening to Itachi?" Sasuke barked out not missing the fire that lighted in his older cousin at his antics.

"Sasuke, why are you here? I thought you were meeting your sensei with your new team?" Mikoto interrupted breaking the tension between the two

"Okaa..." The young raven haired boy complained but the look in her eyes told him to stop "Iruka-sensei said this afternoon we will be meeting our sensei"

"Hahahah...he must of known about the book release" Jiraiya huffed slapping his thigh.

"Okaa..." A very flustered silvery blue haired, girl dressed in a very loose white shirt that had the Uchiha crest on the back, creeped out of the main house with a very protective Uchiha right behind her.

"Aniki...what is going on?...why is she wearing your shirt?" Sasuke tried to prod his older brother for answers

"Hn"

"Uchiha...you are to not touch my daughter again!..." A very irritated Sannin said as he pointed at Itachi, not waiting for a response "Tsunade, I think she should come with me..." Stopping his sentence short as a very angry ANBU captain grabbed his arm.

"She is mine and always will be...she will be my wife...SOON!" a very confident Itachi said challenging the Sannin

"She is not yours until those vows are made...until then she is still my baby girl...UNDERSTOOD" the Sage stated very clearly

"Crystal" Itachi said with fire in his eye

"Aniki your getting married...to her" he said with a little sadness in his voice.

"Why Basan do you want to marry me" I laughed out while ruffling Sasuke's hair trying desperately to lighten the tension.

"It just..." He started as his eyes dropped and he quietly questioned "Naruto is now your brother and my brother is marring you...where does that leave me?"

"That makes you my little brother as well...huh I have a Basan and a Fish cake for little brothers" causing Sasuke to winch at the nickname I so kindly gave him, while Itachi smiled. 'Well at least that helped' smiling brightly while thinking to myself 'and to think I started today with no brother now I have two little ones'

"Jami-chan when do you want to have the wedding?" Mikoto piped in breaking my train of thought while Tsunade beamed brightly as Jiraiya and I paled.

"Hime, I still think she should come with me" my father deadpanned looking at Itachi with a seriously evil look on his face

"You really think that would be a good idea...while you are researching your ..." My mother stared

"NO!" Itachi and Mikoto said in unison 'looks like there is no way I am getting out of planning a wedding' I inwardly winch.

XxXxX

A few months later...

Team 7, 8, and 10 along with team Guy gathered at the designated meeting spot instructed to them, completely unaware of the reason why the meeting was called. The group, who has been deemed Konoha's 12, sat around idly chit chatting, minus the two ice cold prodigies, waiting for their jōnin senseis and the third Hokage to make their appearnce.

"Why do you think Jijii called us here, and where is Kakashi!?" The rambunctious blonde called out

"Urusai! Baka show some respect!" The only pink hair girl of the group hissed

"Sorry Sakura-chan" the young boy whined

"Dobe" the two ice cubes muttered at the same time, causing them to send each other death glares in response.

As if Naruto called him Kakashi popped into existence along with the other senseis.

"Ahhhh...Kaka-sensei you scared me!" The whiskered face boy exclaimed dramatically with one hand on his heart and the other arm draped across his forehead for emphasis.

"Naruto you have to be more prepared, what is I was an enemy?" Kakashi smirked under his mask

Gaping like a fish Naruto was staring at his sensei, causing the rest of the eleven students including the senseis to laugh.

"Now where is the Hokage?" The Copy-nin asked pretending he did not just cause the knuckle headed boy to become speechless.

"Kakashi! My eternal rival! His youthfulness is astounding" An exact older version of Lee exclaimed. This cause Naruto to beam and Lee to smile big eyed with his hands perched.

"Guy-sensei! I will work for my youthfulness to be come that of Naruto's!" Exclaimed Lee

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

Just as everybody groaned at the green spandex wearing ninjas antics, the Hokage appeared

"Now all of you have been selected to take the Chūnin exam next month!" Old man Saratobi called out to his young protégé, as a series of excited gasps are heard.

"The exam will be held here in six weeks, be prepared for one of you must be top examinee this year! No exceptions!" The Hokage continued

"Jijii, don't you worry I will win for sure or my name isn't Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Baka"

"Dobe"

"Kuso gaki"

XxXxX

"Now where is that damn door" a young talented sound-nin muttered to herself as she searched for the faint vibration of the genjutsu hiding the base.

"Ahh...there" it was then that she felt it. The faint, almost gradual variation in her surroundings. Dropping to the forest floor at the sight of a small shimmer, and disappeared behind the illusion. An average ninja would have never seen let alone felt the disturbance, but Tayuya was not an average ninja. She was one of the sound four, Orochimaru-sama favorite experiments. The ones that lived that is.

As a hidden wooded door was opened to reveal a dark damp dirt tunnel, an unbelievable cold air escaped with a whoosh. Making her way down the dank corridor in search of her snake like master with a smug smile on her face.

"Orochimaru-sama" Tayuya greeted with a slight bow to her head

"Ah...you have returned!" Lifting his snake eyes up to take in the form of his only kunoichi that has survived his cruse seal.

"Just moment ago" bravely making eye contact with her master

"And what have you learned?" Turn his eyes back down to scroll he was studying.

"Konoha is hosting the Chūnin exams this year...the young Uchiha is attending." This got his attention, setting the scroll down and standing up from the desk he had been sitting at for some time. Walking towards her he lifted a scrawny pale looking finger to brush the girls cheek in a caressing fashion.

"Ahh, and hisss brother what of him" he questioned 'not that Itachi will get in my way but he will hinder my progressss' tossing that line of thought out of his mind and turn his attention back to the young red head in the room with him.

"We are arranging that his ANBU squad will be unavailable during this allotted time frame!" She spoke with utter confidence

"And what of my Sssenju creation!? How would you rate what you have learned of her!?" He asked with a bit of sick amusement in his voice, which cause the young female to shiver slightly.

"A very talented kunoichi! Her level is s rank, but Konoha refuses to allow her into ANBU!" She answered as he dropped his hand from her face and began to slither back to the his desk.

"And why isss that?" Truly intrigued

"Her blatant refusal of authority, and her uncontrollable temper!" She deadpanned

"Yesss, jussst like her mother!" Sitting back down with a sinister smile on his lips, he leaned back with his fingers arching against one another hooking his thumbs under his chin 'yesss, thissss will be interesssting'

XxXxX

A chill ran up and down Tsunade's spine 'what was that' she questioned herself shaking off the horrible feeling.

"Tsunade! Were you listening?" A slightly worried ravenette asked her long time friend.

"Oh sorry Mikoto! I just got the strangest feeling! What were you saying" the blonde claimed still trying to shake the cold feeling.

"I was thinking a June wedding after Itachi's birthday! What do you think?" The Uchiha matriarch beamed.

"That would be perfect! Both would be of a legal shinobi age to marry, but what of the Chūnin exam it is in June...isn't Itachi and Jami working as protectors in Anko's second round preliminaries?" scrutinized the female Sannin.

Snaking her head Mikoto answered the busty blonde "Itachi will be away on mission during that time, but I do believe Jami will be. That part of the exam will be held before his birthday if I am correct"

"Well then it is settled we will shoot for this June!" Tsunade looked up at her friend and smiled brightly "after all the plotting and planning we finally are getting our children married, Mikoto!"

"Yes, this goes to show that when we put our heads together we can accomplish anything!" And suddenly a sinister smile worked it way up on her lips "Now! We have to plan for the younger two"

"Younger Two?" A confused expression on the blonde's soft features.

"Why I mean Sasuke and Naruto!" That sinister smile never leaving her lips.


End file.
